El comienzo de otra aventura
by Jospeh Fenix
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si narrásemos los acontecimientos que ocurrirían justo después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso? Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, llenos de tribulaciones dan los primeros pasos en una Comunidad Mágica inestable. Las muertes y un futuro incierto son ahora los nuevos objetivos a derrotar. ¿Te atreves a entrar? Los capítulos saldrán antes en mi web.
1. Capítulo I: Problemas para toda una vida

**CAPÍTULO I: PROBLEMAS PARA TODA UNA VIDA**

-Ya he tenido suficientes problemas para toda una vida -dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de los retratos del despacho del Director de Hogwarts. Después de aquella larga y tediosa aventura, el niño que sobrevivió solo pensaba en dejarse caer sobre la cama con dosel de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La tranquilidad era tal que su mente dejó de lado a sus amigos, a Ginny, a los Weasley durante unas décimas de segundo. Pero la realidad, pesada, se dejó caer sobre sus hombros.

Aunque el logro alcanzado era inmenso, Harry sentía una enorme presión en el pecho. Todas aquellas personas muertas por una causa de la que él era baladí. Miró el rostro de sus dos amigos, aquellos que desde hacía siete años lo habían acompañado y fue entonces cuando sintió la desesperación de la muerte, la tristeza. Hermione abrazaba con fuerza a Ron mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de este hasta morir en sus labios.

-Ron… -sollozó Hermione mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. -Está bien, todo ha acabado.

-Ya… -espetó este con aire sombrío mientras se acurrucaba bajo el cuerpo de la gryffindor. -Pero han muerto muchas personas… Fred, Remus, Tonks… No culpo a nadie, por supuesto, y merecía la pena, pero… ha sido todo tan oscuro.

Ante esta escena, Harry se dio cuenta de que una lagrima emanaba de sus ojos. Se quitó las gafas, las cuales estaban completamente arañadas y se la secó con las mangas de la chaqueta. Los sollozos de su amigo, su mejor amigo, evocaron con fuerza recuerdos de años atrás. Los fuegos artificiales de su quinto año en presencia de Dolores Umbridge de los gemelos Fred y George, las bromas de Tonks y las clases del profesor Lupin.

Los dos sentimientos que inundaban con fuerza la mente del mago eran tan opuestos que no sabía qué hacer. La alegría por el trabajo cumplido y la desesperación por no poder estar, hacían que Harry se sintiese confuso. La impotencia por no haber podido salvarlos a todos era un sentimiento muy egoísta para el mismo, ya que incluso había dado su vida por salvar a los demás. Pero, aun así, aun sabiendo que él había cumplido con su parte, se sentía desdichado. Si todo hubiera sido diferente, si el problema se hubiera cortado de raíz desde el principio… Pero la vida le había enseñado que pocas veces era justa, y que, aunque el bien primara sobre el mal, este último siempre acababa haciendo estragos.

-Ron -comenzó a decir Harry dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, -cada uno de nosotros… cada uno de nosotros hemos dado todo lo posible para alcanzar el objetivo.

-Lo sé, colega -le contestó, -pero algunos hemos dado más, otros menos y otros… todo.

El dolor por la pérdida del hermano era palpable en los ojos de Ron. Mientras su amigo se hundía en el dolor en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Harry observó que, desde lejos, los retratos miraban al pequeño de los Weasley. Entonces, de nuevo, la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato, habló firme:

-La muerte no es más que el comienzo de la próxima aventura, Ron -dijo el antiguo director del Castillo mientras su cara dibujaba un gesto de afecto. -No creo que tu hermano, ni Tonks, ni Remus, ni ninguna de las personas que han muerto en esta guerra, hayan muerto arrepintiéndose de lo que hacían. Han sido precisamente esas personas las que, muriendo por una causa digna, nos han hecho creer en la victoria. Donde quiera que estén, nuestros seres queridos estarán orgullosos de la hazaña que hoy aquí habéis conseguido.

Harry agarró involuntariamente su antigua varita (ahora arreglada) y miró con orgullo al hombre de larga barba blanca que acaba de dirigirse a su amigo. Las lágrimas de ambos cesaron en el momento en el que este les dirigió su última palabra.

-Ya… Supongo que sí… Estarán orgullosos -afirmó con una media sonrisa, poco convincente.

Harry se contentó con la misma, pues era pedir demasiado el hecho de que su amigo saltará de alegría en un momento tan duro como aquel. Entonces agradeció que Hermione cortará aquel silencio:

-Necesitamos comer algo -afirmó con rotundidad, -iremos a las cocinas, descansaremos y después, Harry, harás lo que tengas que hacer con "esa" varita.

El chico afirmó concienzudamente para después salir en dirección a las escaleras, único lugar por el que se podía abandonar el despacho, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al retrato del profesor Dumbledore, buscando una última mirada de aprobación, la cual obtuvo en forma de sonrisa.

Cuando salieron del despacho, lo que había visto pero no había notado, se hizo palpable. El Castillo estaba completamente destrozado. El olor a humo y la sensación de destrucción imperaban a donde quiera que el mago mirara. Desde que había salido del Gran Comedor en dirección al despacho, parecía haber obviado aquello. Con tristeza, miró los muros que lo habían visto crecer en aquellos últimos siete años mientras que sin mediar palabra avanzaba el trío hacia la cocina.

Las palabras llegaron cuando los tres amigos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Para llegar a las cocinas primero debían de bajar unas escaleras y para eso, era de obligado cumplimiento pasar por aquel lugar tan enigmático. Las mesas estaban partidas, los estandartes de Hogwarts raídos. En los rostros de los allí presentes, la modesta alegría del principio había dejado paso a una sensación de extraña desolación.

Algunas máscaras de mortífagos estaban tiradas por el suelo. Muchas habían sido pisadas seguramente por la rabia y la furia de la muerte. Entre antiguos rostros de acero y olor a quemado, Harry vio el rostro de Ginny hundido en el pecho de su padre, el cual, con la mirada perdida, miraba la bolsa de color pardo que custodiaba el cadáver de Fred. De nuevo, como le había pasado hacía algunas horas, los sentidos del mago dejaron de lado cualquier otra cosa y se focalizaron en la chica Weasley. Su cuerpo, de manera involuntaria, se acercó a ella. El resto del Gran Comedor desapareció mientras Hermione y Ron lo miraban desde donde habían clavado los pies.

Cuando estuvo a muy pocos metros del lugar, el señor Weasley levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, entonces le sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que comprendía al joven mago. Con un gesto suave, tiró del hombro de su hija para que pudiera ver la figura del que hasta entonces tanto había añorado. Este pudo observar el demacrado rostro de una joven que a corta edad había vivido también, como él, aventuras espeluznantes. Tenía los ojos completamente bañados en lágrimas e inyectados en sangre. Cuando vio a Harry se levantó firme, clavando también sus ojos en él. Con admiración, el chico vio cómo la pelirroja se acercaba a él para derrumbarse en sus brazos.

-Harry… -susurró como en un suspiro mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. -Se ha ido, se ha ido…

El mago no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Ginny así. La chica siempre había sido de carácter fuerte y estoico. Pocas veces había visto lágrimas en sus ojos. La abrazó y tuvo que coger el peso casi muerto que ella ocasionó. El viejo dragón dormitaba en su interior rugió complacido mientras notaba los húmedos labios de la más joven de los Weasley en su mejilla.

Las palabras, de tantas como quería decir, se le atravesaron en la garganta si poder articular ninguna. De su boca salieron un par de gruñidos inentendibles que hicieron que Ginny levantase la cabeza alzando una ceja acompañada de una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos a las cocinas -le dijo mientras aspiraba el olor del su cabello, el cual estaba lleno de ceniza y polvo.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y fue en busca de su padre para después volver con el trio, ya que Harry se había acercado a sus dos amigos.

-Mi padre no quiere comer nada, se quedará aquí con mi madre y… -miró a Ron y cortó la frase para mirar al estrellado cielo del Gran Comedor.

-Vamos -dijo Hermione en su peculiar tono autoritario mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia la escalera que bajaba a las cocinas y la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Dejaron atrás al Gran Comedor, abandonando todas las miradas que se clavaban en ellos y especialmente en Harry. Las bolsas de color pardo se sucedían en una hilera continua que llegaba hasta la salida del Gran Comedor. Todos aquellos, o al menos eso suponía Harry, eran cadáveres de miembros que habían sido leales a la luz.

Desde hacía algunos años, el mago había entendido que había razones por las que era necesario morir. Razones por las cuales, el Mundo sería libre de la opresión de la oscuridad. De nuevo, evocó a sus viejos amigos caídos en la batalla.

-Harry, no deberías de preocuparte más -añadió Hermione con una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaban a las cocinas, dejando atrás la sala común. -Todo ha terminado, no hay que darle más vueltas, la vida sigue. Esto significa el triunfo de la luz sobre la oscuridad, el triunfo de la verdad sobre la mentira, el triunfo de la vida -espetó con rabia a Harry, el cual observaba como su amiga apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ron.

-Es cierto tío -afirmó este rascándose el pelo, -seguramente Fred se esté riendo ahora de Vold…Volde…

-Voldemort -sentenció Ginny.

-Si… eso, Voldemort -siguió Ron. -Seguramente Fred se esté riendo donde quiera que esté de él… Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido y al fin y al cabo lo hemos conseguido, porque… no volverá, ¿no? O sea… se ha ido, para siempre, ¿verdad?

Harry afirmó en silencio. No tenía mucho que decir. Hasta entonces no se había planteado todo aquello. Harry había hecho todo lo que había tenido que hacer y Voldemort había muerto. No había sido como antes, no había sido como hacía tantos años cuando sus padres murieron… De eso estaba seguro.

Es decir, no podía volver. Cada pedazo de su alma había sido destruido por ellos mismos, debilitando al Señor Tenebroso hasta que poder hacerlo perecer. Todo había sido concebido como un plan perfecto desarrollado por Albus Dumbledore. Era imposible que hubiese habido ningún fallo.

Mientras Harry estaba sumido en sus propias dudas, un crujido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Kreacher! -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba extendiendo los brazos.

El elfo doméstico, que había servido durante largos años a la noble y ancestral casa de la familia de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, hasta la muerte del mismo, pasando a manos de su ahijado. De hecho, Kreacher había sido en gran parte, culpable de la muerte del padrino de Harry, pues había tenido órdenes de mentir a este para que fuera al Ministerio. Pero todo eso había quedado muy atrás cuando descubrieron el secreto del guardapelo. El cambio de lealtad del elfo doméstico había sido notable desde entonces.

-El amo y sus amigos… -dijo el elfo ignorando sutilmente el abrazo de Hermione. Aunque hubiera cambiado, su amor por la sangre limpia seguramente le impediría. Aunque sí que alargo su mano, esquelética y deforme para estrechársela a la "sangra sucia". -¿Qué deseáis?

-Comida -dijo Ron con ansia.

-Entonces es cierto… el Señor Tenebroso ha caído -dijo Kreacher con orgullo mientras acariciaba el guardapelo de su antiguo amo Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius.

-Si -le contestó Ginny mientras los demás comían con verdadera pasión, -Harry lo mató.

-Eh… "y de trugh pobregh hergmmano no…"

-¡No hables con la boca llena de comida, Ronald! -gruñó Hermione obligando a que el mago se callara.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? -preguntó el elfo con inusitada curiosidad.

-Es una historia bastante larga, Kreacher… -afirmó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

-La escucharás en el Gran Comedor mañana al medio día, Kreacher -dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Todos, acostumbrados a los sobresaltos de los últimos años se sobresaltaron de tal manera que Ron se atragantó y empezó a toser como un verdadero poseso.

-¡Desmaius! -conjuró Harry.

-Protego -dijo la voz con tranquilidad. -Tranquilos chicos, soy yo, Kingsley.

Más tranquilos se fijaron bien y en la puerta vieron al auror del Ministerio de Magia y miembro de la Orden del Fénix Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus dientes blancos relucían en la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo que lo escuchará mañana? -preguntó Ron sorprendido cuando dejó de toser convulsivamente.

Aquello era cierto. Muy pocas personas, tan solo cinco, sabían el secreto (más Voldemort), que el Señor Tenebroso guardaba. Y dos de ellos habían muerto.

-Todo el mundo sabe -comenzó a decir el auror, -que vosotros tres guardáis el secreto que ha hecho que Voldemoert perezca de una vez por todas. La explicación, seguramente sea tan inverosímil que la Comunidad Mágica tenga que escucharla de mano de los protagonistas de esta historia.

"La gente aún está asustada. Ni si quiera una décima parte de la Comunidad Mágica sabe lo que hoy ha tenido aquí lugar, y la mitad de los que lo saben, no lo creen. Mañana el Profeta realizará varias ediciones explicando lo sucedido, pero lo principal, es tu declaración, Harry Potter."

A punto estuvo esta vez Harry de atragantarse. Una vez que se recompuso, dijo:

-Eh… Yo… No, no soy dado… a, a los discursos.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe -dijo Kingsley con amabilidad mientras cogía un trozo de tarta de calabaza, -pero así lo ha decidido la profesora y nueva directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall y el Ministro de Magia en funciones, un servidor. Yo también deberé de explicar algunos asuntos, así que nos vemos mañana a primera hora en el despacho del director.

-Pero…

-No hay nada que discutir Harry. Ahora podéis iros a dormir.

Harry se quedó con el reproche en la boca cuando el auror se despidió con la mano y un trozo de tarta en la boca.

-No puede ser…

-Es normal, ¿no? -dijo Ron con un humor visiblemente mejor que de hacía un par de horas. -Es decir, has vencido a Voldemort, la gente querrá saber cómo y por qué. Yo al menos querría saberlo.

-Es cierto Harry -continuó Hermione.

-Yo quiero saberlo -imploró Ginny mientras acariciaba la mano con la que Harry agarraba la varita.

-Lo escucharás mañana al medio día en el Gran Comedor -dijo Ron bromeando imitando la voz grave de Kingsley.

Todos explotaron en una enorme carcajada, incluso Kreacher se sonrió. La presión que habían aguantado había sido demasiado fuerte. Durante varios minutos rieron, lloraron y se abrazaron, pero sobre todo se quisieron y se fundieron en uno, amparándose en lo más bonito de todo: la amistad.

Cuando hubieron comido y bebido a gusto, la seriedad y la tristeza hizo de nuevo sombra a la victoria.

-Deberíamos subir -dijo Ginny con labios temblorosos mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Harry.

Entonces este lo supo. Era hora de despedir a los caídos como verdaderamente se merecían. Un gesto nervioso de protección sobre Ginny hizo que pusiera sus manos sobre las de ella y le ayudara a levantarse.

-Vamos.

Como si fuera un cortejo funerario, los amigos, acompañados por Kreacher y varios elfos domésticos de las cocinas ataviados con cacerolas y palos de madera subieron las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.

Las pinturas de los cuadros de las paredes hacían reverencias y admiraban a la comitiva improvisada que se había formado. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo más seres del Castillo, fantasmas y demás.

Cuando llegaron al mismo, el coro de Hogwarts (o lo que quedaba de él) entonaba una bonita sonata mientras que el profesor Flitwick hacía que palomas blancas y mariposas volaran por todo el comedor. Los gritos de dolor, de tristeza, de desesperación y la unidad de la comunidad mágica hicieron de aquel momento uno de los más recordados de la historia.

Una vez hubo terminado la canción, las bolsas de color pardo se alzaron en el aire. Ginny, Bill, Fleur... Toda la familia Weasley más Harry y Hermione se pusieron detrás de los cuerpos sin vida de todos sus amigos, profesores y conocidos caídos en la batalla. El enorme grupo que lo conformaban la mayoría de criaturas de Hogwarts más las personas allí presentes se dirigieron a las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Allí encontraron a Hagrid que sollozaba como un bebé y a Grawp, el cual tenía heridas por toda la pierna derecha.

-Estimados miembros de la Comunidad Mágica -dijo una voz potente sin necesidad de ningún hechizo la cual Harry identificó como la de la profesa McGonagall, -hoy nos encontramos aquí para dar el adiós que se merecen a todos los caídos en la batalla. No haremos distinción entre buenos y malos, entre luz y oscuridad... Tan solo cabe decir que gloria eterna tengan los caídos por hoy, para siempre y desde siempre.

Dicho esto, con un suave toque de varita las bolsas se unieron todas formando un enorme árbol parecido a una secuoya con una rama por cada uno de los caídos en la batalla.

-Ha nacido, el Árbol de los Caídos -dijo la nueva directora entre sollozos, aplausos y gritos de dolor y alegría.


	2. Capítulo II: Inestabilidad, seguridad y

**CAPÍTULO II: INESTABILIDAD, SEGURIDAD Y UNA NUEVA PROFESORA**

Harry se despertó tranquilo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había podido descansar tranquilo. Durante unos segundos, su mirada se centró en la habitación que tenía ante él: los dormitorios de la sala común de Gryffindor. La última vez que había dormido allí, había sido poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore el año pasado, así que sentía una sensación extraña, como de desasosiego. A su lado, Ron Weasley ronca con estruendo sumido en un profundo sueño.

El mago retiró el dosel de la cama con cuidado para después poder levantarse. Hecho esto, los colores de la casa de los leones aparecieron con más fuerzas. La luz del Sol entraba con fuerza por cada una de las ventanas de la torre en la que se encontraba la sala. Ensimismado con el espectro de luces que formaban los cristales, Harry meditaba sobre los próximos pasos a seguir en su vida. Desde hacía muchos años atrás, había sabido perfectamente que su deber era derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, pero una vez hecho esto, ¿qué haría? Debía de terminar el último año de formación en Hogwarts, y además tenía muy claro que adecentaría la vieja casa de su padrino Sirius para poder vivir en ella, ya que no tenía pensado volver a vivir con los Dursley. Aunque la despedida con estos había sido un tanto emotiva, no podía olvidar el sin vivir ocasionado en sus primeros años de vida.

Mientras Ron mascullaba en sueños, decidió vestirse e intentar arreglar un poco el pelo, cosa que fue prácticamente imposible, como siempre. Con precaución, salió de la habitación para bajar la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a una sala provista de chimeneas, sillones, etcétera. No tenía previsto encontrar a nadie, pero sus ojos se posaron en Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

Al parecer, esta última estaba admirando la valentía con la que el chico había matado a la serpiente. Harry sonrió divertido dejándose caer en su sofá preferido para después dirigirse a ambos:

-Fuiste muy valiente, Neville.

-Buenos días Harry -dijeron este y la menor de los Weasley con gesto amable.

El chico no pudo dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de Ginny durante el resto de la conversación, a lo cual ella respondía con guiños y sonrisas.

Iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Este estaba un poco raído por la batalla del día anterior. Además, pudo observar como la pelirroja tenía magulladuras y sangre agolpada por los brazos y la cara. Seguramente hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes. De hecho, mientras comían en las cocinas los elfos domésticos la habían señalado cuchicheando sobre su enfrentamiento con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Se miró las manos y observó cómo ambas estaban llenas de arañazos y cortes.

-No sé qué me pasó -decía Neville, -las serpientes por lo general suelen darme bastante miedo, ¿sabéis? Fue un acto instintivo.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Bueno… Se podría decir que sí -afirmó el chico con una sonrisa y una pizca de orgullo. -Pero Harry, tú fuiste el detonante de todo, ¿qué pasó en el bosque?

Ginny miró inquisitivamente también al mago mientras un pellizco de sorpresa le encogía le estómago. Era cierto, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en el bosque excepto los mortífagos y Hagrid allí presente en aquel momento. Notaba la mirada curiosa de la chica y el gesto expectante de Neville.

Aunque había salido airoso de aquella situación, el recordarlo le había hecho darse cuenta del nerviosismo que le producía. Por alguna razón que ni el mismo conocía, había dado un paso más allá de la vida. Aquella charla con Dumbledore "en su cabeza" le había hecho descubrir muchas cosas y despejar muchas dudas, había sido fructífera, pero… ¿qué había sido? ¿el preludio a la muerte?

-Lo contaré hoy -se excusó Harry notando el pequeño gesto de decepción en las facciones de Ginny, -en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida.

-Harry, ¿no deberías estar en el despacho de McGonagall? -inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico agradeció profundamente dicho requerimiento a Hermione, la cual bajaba las escaleras con decisión. Llevaba razón, pero por la noche, antes de dormir, Harry había tomado una decisión y sabía perfectamente que debía contestar a esto.

-Ron y tú vendréis conmigo -contestó sonriente, -el trabajo hecho es en gran parte gracias a ustedes.

-Pero Harry a nadie le interesará… ¿Qué pintamos nosotros allí? -preguntó.

-Lo mismo que yo, nada.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Habrá que despertar a Ron -afirmó Hermione con rotundidad. -Ginny, ¿me ayudas?

No hizo falta ni tan si quiera que la chica contestara a la pregunta pues se levantó con decisión y juntas se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos.

Harry siempre había pensado que constituía una injusticia el hecho de que las chicas pudieran subir a su cuarto y ellos no. Estando Harry sumido en sus meditaciones, aparecieron Ginny y Hermione con Ron por los brazos. Tenía los ojos hinchados de dormir, además de entrecerrados.

-Dejarme dormir un poco más -dijo con apatía mientras ambas lo miraban con fiereza.

-¿Crees que es momento para dormir? -le espetó Hermione con severidad mientras Ginny ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse el jersey.

-Vamos -dijo Hermione para salir posteriormente por el hueco de la sala común.

Harry se esperó un poco después de que salieran sus dos amigos. Aunque tenía bastantes ganas de estar con Ginny, tenía otros asuntos que cerrar antes de poder relajarse. En su bolsillo, notaba el peso de las dos varitas, la suya y la de saúco.

-Nos vemos después -le dijo sonriendo.

-En el Gran Comedor -contestó ésta a la par que le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla que hizo que el dragón durmiente rugiera con ferocidad.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección al despacho de la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

Aunque hiciera ya un año desde la primera vez que Harry y Ginny se habían besado, prácticamente, este no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Ni si quieran pasaron unas semanas desde el primer beso hasta la muerte de Dumbledore y su decisión de seguir adelante con el plan. Todo esto había derivado en la negativa por parte de Harry a inmiscuir a nadie más en un escenario tan peligroso. Y por supuesto, ella tampoco debía de estar más en peligro de lo que ya estaba por ser miembro de una familia de traidores a la sangre como eran los Weasley.

Y así estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Ron exhaló una exclamación de asombro.

-Impresionante… -dijo este con la boca abierta debido al asombro.

-¡Es horrible! -exclamó Hermione con tono tenso mientras tiraba del hombro de Harry.

Este, que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, no se había dado cuenta del espectáculo que tenían a su lado. Estaban cerca de una de las puertas de los pasillos que daban a las escaleras. Ya desde lejos Harry había notado un ruido incesante, pero cuando llegaron a dicha puerta, el espectáculo que contemplaron sus ojos fue poco menos que sorprendente.

Cientos, miles de elfos domésticos con sus respectivas cacerolas en la cabeza, trabajaban a toda velocidad. Algunos mediante magia volvían a colocar cuadros en sus respectivos lugares, otros limpiaban el hollín provocado por la batalla del día anterior, otros tantos colocaban enormes bloques de piedra en las paredes donde había huecos y trozos, y la otra mitad se dedicaba a limpiar todo aquel estropicio.

En un primer momento, a Harry no le pareció mal idea ya que alguien tenía que hacer aquel trabajo. Además, los elfos parecían bastante contentos ya que mientras trabajaban no paraban de silbar y tararear. Muchos de ellos les empezaron a dar los buenos días al trío con inusitada admiración.

-¡Esto es explotación! -dijo Hermione en tono enfadado mientras cruzaban las escaleras en dirección al despacho. -¿Para qué está la magia? ¡Todo esto con un hechizo se arreglaría mucho más rápido? ¡Tendré que seguir con la P.E.D.D.O!

-¿Aún estamos con esas? -le preguntó Ron en tono divertido, -Pero míralos, si son todos muy felices.

Eso era del todo cierto y Hermione guardó silencio durante unos minutos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-No sé qué habré podido ver en ti -dijo en tono apático mientras llegaban a la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de la directora, -¡eres tan sentimental como una roca!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a la par que miraba el gesto de complicidad de ambos mientras pedían a la gárgola que los dejara pasar.

-Entrada libre para Potter y sus amigos -dijo en tono neutro la escultura de piedra mientras giraba sobre sí misma dejando ver la escalera de caracol.

Los tres amigos subieron con velocidad hasta llegar al despacho. Como era de esperar, la profesora McGonagall no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Estaba sentada detrás de la mesa, escribiendo un enorme pergamino de más de noventa centímetros. A su lado, Kingsley la observaba con gesto serio. Al verlos entrar ambos levantaron la vista.

-Me alegra que hayan venido -dijo la nueva directora mientras les indicaba que tomasen asiento.

Al parecer, la profesora también esperaba que fueran los tres y no solo Harry, ya que había preparado tres mullidas sillas, exactamente iguales a la de Kingsley.

-Bueno, como ya sabréis -comenzó a decir, -ocuparé el cargo de directora e intentaré seguir con la gestión que el profesor Dumbledore comenzó.

El gryffindor miró el retrato del profesor, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha y dormía profundamente sin enterarse de lo más mínimo.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría ofreceros el cursar el año que viene el séptimo curso para que completéis vuestra formación. No es sólo por mí, al parecer el profesor Dumbledore ya había previsto todo esto, ya que cuando me senté por primera vez en esta silla como nueva directora, una nota se materializó ante mí. La misma decía que tendríais que cursar séptimo un año después de vuestro año natural.

Hermione se movió nerviosa en su asiento con una expresión radiante en su rostro. Ron afirmaba concienzudamente a cada palabra que la profesora McGonagall decía.

-Aunque ahora, los motivos académicos son lo de menos -siguió diciendo. -Hogwarts ha sufrido un grave ataque, el mayor de toda su historia. Las defensas han caído, los hechizos antiguos son los únicos que resisten… Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para volver a levantar estos muros. Así que el Ministro en funciones y yo hemos decidido que Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas a mediados de Agosto a las personas de suma confianza para restablecer la seguridad del Castillo -terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahí entramos nosotros? -dijo Ron con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

-En efecto, Señor Weasley -intervino Kingsley con una afable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -Con vuestros actos no tenéis nada más que demostrar para saber que sois de plena confianza.

El Ministro en funciones se levantó de su asiento y esta vez con gesto serio comenzó a hablar.

-Con el permiso de la profesora McGonagall -dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a esta, esperando su aceptación, -me gustaría explicaros como está la situación actualmente en el Ministerio. En primer lugar, la inestabilidad es nuestra principal enemiga. Muchas de las personas que trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia han estado bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperio, por lo que ahora que Voldermort ha desaparecido se ha convertido en un verdadero caos. Las manadas de hombres lobo, gigantes y demás están bastante tensas, ya que la cabeza visible de la organización ha desaparecido.

"Aquí entra en juego vuestra figura, chicos. Y es que al haber sido a ojos de la comunidad mágica los que habéis conseguido derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, lo más seguro es que los pocos mortífagos reconocidos que quedaran, las manadas de hombres lobo y demás os podrían poner en un aprieto, por lo que hemos decidido aumentar vuestra seguridad, al menos, la que existía antes de la guerra".

-Pero… -comenzó a decir Harry, el cual no estaba de acuerdo en nada que le concediera más importancia de la estrictamente necesaria.

-No hay pero que valga, Potter -dijo la profesora McGonagall. -Bastante habéis tenido que soportar vosotros tres y más deberás de soportar cuando esta noche cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Eso es un punto que…

-No, Potter -cortó Kingsley, -es necesario, ya te lo dije ayer en las cocinas. La comunidad mágica, después del sufrimiento que ha vivido en estos últimos meses se merece saber por qué.

-Pero hay cosas que es mejor que nadie sepa -inquirió Harry nervioso.

-Tanto el Ministro como yo estamos seguro de que usted contará lo estrictamente necesario, señor Potter -dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.

El chico tuvo que guardar silencio mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban con complicidad. De nuevo, pudo notar la varita de saúco en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ese, seguramente fuera el primer detalle a obviar.

Además, conocía secretos de personas como Slughorn que estaba decidido a no contar. Así que durante las horas siguientes tendría que dedicarse concienzudamente a definir censuras en su discurso.

-Por otro lado, nos gustaría daros la primicia -informó la directora, -de que hemos encontrado una nueva profesora para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El trío guardó silencio ante la noticia, esperando saber el nombre de la encargada de aquel puesto.

-Veréis -dijo esta vez Kingsley, -desde hace mucho tiempo se ha sabido que Alastor Moody tenía una hermana con la que no se hablaba, Katherinna Moody.

Harry se quedó un poco perplejo, al igual que sus amigos mientras escrutaba la cara de sus dos interlocutores en busca de algún gesto que delatara que era mentira.

-Pero si nunca habló de ella -dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Renegaba completamente de ella -contestó la directora.

-Ya sabéis como era el viejo Alastor -afirmó sonriendo el Ministro en funciones. -Desde muy joven, la profesora Moody se enamoró perdidamente de un mago bastante extraño. Al parecer provenía de Madagascar, y sus métodos mágicos no eran exactamente los que usaba Alastor. Un día, parece ser que tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la que llegaron a lanzarse hechizos, él y el novio de su hermana. Estos han estado viviendo en la isla de Madagascar hasta que el murió realizando un ritual. Ahora, la profesora Moody ha decidido volver para realizar un tributo a su hermano. Cuando se enteró de que había muerto se descompuso, y eso que llevaba muchos años sin verle.

-Esto lo encontramos en la vieja guarida de Alastor -dijo la profesora McGonagall extendiéndoles una foto bastante oscura y sin movimiento.

En ella aparecía una joven de pelo negro vestida con el uniforme de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Vaya… -dijo Ron con un tono de admiración que le reprochó Hermione con una mirada penetrante.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos cuenta esto? -inquirió Hermione.

-Porque fue íntima amiga de Molly Weasley cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts -afirmó McGonagall, -y se quedará en la Madriguera este verano, ya que no tiene a donde ir. Además, debo advertiros de que es un poco…extraña.

-¿Qué…qué? -preguntó Ron.

-Ahora fuera -ordenó la profesora, -no creeros que por ser famosos os vamos a dejar pasar una el curso que viene, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

Aunque las palabras eran duras las acompañó de una sonrisa y un guiño que hizo que los tres se fueran bastante alegres. Con parsimonia y perplejos aún (sobre todo Ron), bajaron las escaleras para salir del despacho.

-¿Cómo es que mi madre no nos ha contado nunca nada -se preguntó Ron a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Seguramente el profesor Moody se lo pidiera -le contestó Harry. -Eso no es nada comparado con el discurso que tengo que dar hoy… -tenía tono abatido.

-Siempre podemos hacer que Hermione haga explotar algo para que no se escuche nada si se te escapa algún detalle comprometido -dijo Ron entre risas.

-Ni hablar -dijo ella acompañando sus palabras con una carcajada.

-Tenemos que dejar la varita a su legítimo dueño -dijo Harry en tono serio mientras bajaban las escaleras en dirección al vestíbulo.

-Pero colega… ¿de verdad estás seguro de que quieres dejarla en la tumba? -preguntó Ron.

-Estoy seguro.

-Pues vamos -contestaron los otros dos.

El camino hasta el enorme mausoleo de blanco mármol lo hicieron en silencio, reverenciando este la admiración que el trío sentía por el director más famoso que había tenido Hogwarts. A medida que salían del Castillo y andaban más y más observaban con expectación la reparación del puente, de la cabaña de Hagrid a lo lejos, la replantación de los árboles quemados por la profesora Sprout, la cual los saludó efusivamente, etcétera.

Tardaron más de un cuarto de hora en llegar a su destino. El silencio, los claveles blancos y el paisaje ofrecían a aquel lugar un aspecto sagrado. Con precisión, Harry observó que el mármol estaba roto por la mitad y que habían profanado la tumba.

Hermione, que también se había dado cuenta habló primero:

-Deja la varita, yo lo arreglaré.

Harry no contestó. Con calma se había acercado a la tumba y se había apoyado sobre las piedras en las que esta reposaba para poder ver su interior.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, observó el cuerpo sin vida del director. Un frío sepulcral le recorrió el cuerpo mientras apoyaba la varita en las frías manos de Albus Dumbledore, el que nunca debió de dejar de ser su legítimo propietario.

Harry suponía que el cuerpo había sido hechizado para que este no se deteriorase, pues estaba en perfectas condiciones. En aquel momento, recordó aquella cueva, en la que el director había vivido uno de sus últimos momentos. Las imágenes entraron con fuerza en su cabeza hasta que Hermione conjuró:

- _Reparo._

Mientras la tumba crujía y el mármol se unía, Ron ayudó a su amigo a bajar de las piedras.

-Es hora de ir al Gran Comedor.


	3. Capítulo independiente I: El nuevo minis

CAPÍTULO INDEPENDIENTE I: EL NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA

La batalla estaba en su punto álgido. Con el gesto serio y los dientes apretados, Kingsley Shacklebolt, junto con Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn se batía en duelo contra el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Las ráfagas de luz que soltaban sus varitas siempre eran contrarrestadas por una poderos aluz verde emanada de la varita de su contrincante. El auror, graduado con honores y siendo el mago más poderoso de su promoción no era ni tan si quiera capaz de acertar en el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Aún en inferioridad numérica, este alzaba su varita con potencia, deshaciendo cualquier hechizo que pudiera afectarle. Además (y esto era lo peor de todo), sonreía sin parar sabiend perfectamente que era el que dominaba la situación.

De la varita de la profesora McGonagall salían enormes llamas que se perdían en una espiral de agua que salía del canalizador del Señor Tenebroso. Por otro lado, Slughorn movía enérgicamente su varita haciendo que enormes bolas electrizantes se dirigieran hacia el enemigo común. Pero este, con suma velocidad las contrarrestaba, abosrbiéndolas por completo.

A todos lados se veía gente luchando por la libertad y el triunfo de la luz. Kingsley pudo ver a Molly Weasley y a Ginny combatir contra Bellatriz Lestrange, podía ver el sufrimiento y el miedo en la cara de muchos de los combatientes. La situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos y ni tan si quiera podían hacer un mísero rasguño. Las luces verdes provienentes de maldiciones asesinas cruzaban el Gran Comedor impactando en algunos, fallando en otros. La varita del autor vibraba con fuerza mientras un rayo de luz roja que de la misma salía se perdía en una enorme esfera creada por Voldemort.

Los bancos, las mesas, los estandartes… todo estaba completamente destrozado. El fuego y el humo se confundían con los hechizos y estos, no hacían más que derrotar a gente, matar, hacer daño. La sangre manchaba el suelo y se podía notar perfectamente como los pies se quedaban pegados debido a esta. Furioso, Kingsley agarraba con sus dos manos su vieja varita intentando controlar aquel enfrentamiento suicida. Aunque fuera un hombre de marcado temple, no era capaz en aquel momento de resistir la furia que por dentro le corroía. La sonrisa de aquel engendro ante tanta desolación no era ni tan si quiera humana.

El primer rayo de esperanza llegó con un rápido movimiento de varita de Molly Weasley, de la cual emanó un hechizo que se perdió en el pecho de su contrincante, Bellatrix, muriendo esta en el acto.

Pero dicha esperanza se perdió rápido, ya que Voldemort, ante la muerte de una de sus más valiosas soldado, emitió un grito desgarrador, acompañándolo de una enorme ráfaga de luz oscura que terminó por tumbar a sus tres contricantes. Kingsley alzó con velocidad su varita desde el suelo para conjurar una pequeña esfera de cristal que los cubrió de la enorme ola de ira del Señor Tenebroso. El escudo se partió en pedazos, desapareciendo, pero habiendo realizado su función.

El auror había alzado de nuevo la varita cuando el último rayo de esperanza cruzo la sala en forma de niño. Pudo ver a Harry Potter encararse con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, ¿acaso estaba loco? Intento gritar, pero cuando los acontecimientos tuvieron lugar, dando este muerte al nigromante, Kingsley guardó silencio. Potter, el niño que había sobrevivido, se había encargado de dar muerte al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Boquiabierto, vio como los secuaces de este comenzaban a mirar a todos lados buscando a su señor, encontrando su cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo. Ante esto, muchos de los allí presentes corrieron despavoridos, alzándose en oscuras nubes. Por la mente de Kingsley pasaron numerosas opciones. Una de ellas era evitar la salida de los mortífagos para seguir combatiéndolos. Pero la muerte ya había llamado aquel día a la puerta de demasiadas vidas.

-¡Arthur! -gritó el auror dirigiéndose al Señor Weasley a la par que avanzaba hacia el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso, – ¡Arthur no podemos dejar que nadie se acerque!

Nervioso, el señor Weasley s acercó observando con los ojos como platos la escena que tenía ante sí.

-Harry… -comenzó a decir estupefacto, -Harry lo ha conseguido.

-En efecto -contesto Kingsley. -Pero no podemos dejar que el cuerpo se qeude aquí, tenemos que llevarlo fuera de aquí, no podemos perderlo.

-Hablaré con Minerva -afirmó Arthur Weasley.

Mientras este último se daba la vuelta para buscar a la profesora, Kingsley tapó el cuerpo blanquecino con su capa, haciendo guarda a su alrededor por si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo. Cuando la gente observó la huída de los mortífagos, en primer lugar se quedaron pasmados observando a su alrededor. Entonces, a los pocos segundos una voz señaló el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort y a Harry:

-¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Lo ha conseguido!

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor empezaron a dar voces de alegría y de estupefacción. Muchos comenzaron a abrazarse, otros a llorar y otros tanto, los más repsonsables, comenzaron a recoger los cadáveres con esfuerzo. Kingsley no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras veía como Arthur y Minerva McGonagall se acercaban a su posición.

-¿De verdad es él? -preguntó intranquila la profesora.

-Sí -contestó el auror mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Harry Potter. -Tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí.

-Se lo diré a mi hijo -contesto el señor Weasley para después abandonar de nuevo su posición.

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Kingsley? -dijo McGonagall mirando fijamente el cuerpo tapado con la capa púrpura del auror. -Deberíamos quemarlo, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa donde… Podría convertirse en un lugar de peregrinación.

-Exacto -contestó este. -Debemos de buscar un sitio en el que nadie pueda encontrar jamas ni un gramo de sus cenizas.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Hagrid -comentó la profesora mientas acariciaba el mango de su varita con gesto nervioso. -También debería de avisar a los elfos domésticos para que nos ayuden en la reconstrucción del Castillo.

-Me parecen ambas buenas ideas, iré a buscar a Hagrid.

-No necesita buscarme, señor Kingsley -dijo una voz a sus espaldas la cual el auror reconoció como la de Hagrid. -Yo mismo puedo encargarme de llevar el cuerpo, ni si quiera se merece que lo transporten con magia.

-No es necesario Hagrid -inquirió McGonagall sonriéndole.

-Debo de insistir, profesora.

-De acuerdo Hagrid, pero hágalo con cuidado. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es perder este cuerpo sin vida -comentó está recordando las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo una vez, "a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida". -Yo debo de asistir a los demás profesores a reponer la situación del castillo.-"Sonorus" -conjuró para que su voz fuera escuchada por todos los que se encontraban en el Castillo. -Todas las personas que se encuentrenen Hogwarts y los alrededores deben de volver al Gran Comedor, Lord Voldemort ha caído pero aún puede existir peligro si alguno de sus seguidores sigue cerca. Barreremos la zona.

Dicho esto, el semigigante agarró con fuerza la túnica que tapaba el cuerpo y levantó este sin ningún problema. Era curioso observar como el mago más poderoso de la época era llevado a la tumba por un antiguo alumno que fue expulsado sin terminar si quiera su educación.

Kingsley seguía a Hagrid a cierta distancia mientras salían del Gran Comedor. Una vez estuvieron en el exterior observaron como decenas de personas entraban al Vestíbulo cumpliendo las directrices de la profesora McGonagall. El semigigante a su vez iba acompañado por Fang, el cual babeaba a su alrededor y ladraba con fuerza al bulto que llevaba entre las manos. La caminata duró unos diez minutos. Con parsimonia Hagrid condujo al auror hacia las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, una vez que llegaron a la zona donde comenzaban los árboles, Hagrid se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar -dijo mientras dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo, tirándolo, como con repugnancia. -No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo en el interior del bosque, pues las acromántulas, centauros y demás manadas podrían enfadarse.

Kingsley afirmó con la cabeza, en silencio. Después sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento conjuró -"Incendio".-De la punta de su varita salieron unas llamas que rodearon el cuerpo del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. El dúo allí presente contuvo la respiracón viendo como la piel blanca se derretía con el fuego. La oscuridad al fin había dejado paso a la luz. El fuego consumiría y purificaría aquella carne marchita para que no volviera del mundo de los muertos.

Pasó más de una hora hasta que el cuerpo quedó completamente calcinado. Kingsley observó el rostro de Hagrid, el cual parecía preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo Hagrid?

-Oh no, que va -le contestó este. -Solo me preguntaba si habrá desaparecido para siempre.

-Personalmente -comenzó a decir el auror, -tengo la sensación de que sí. Al parecer Potter ha hecho un buen trabajo y sospecho que solo él sabe el por qué de todo lo que ha pasado. El chico debe de conocer los más oscuros secretos de Voldemort.

Hagrid afirmó pensativo mientras Fang ladraba a las cenizas esparcias por el suelo. Ensimismado, Kingsley tomó la decisión de conjurar una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las cenizas desaparecieran en el cielo.

-Así nadie sabrá que pasó, tan solo tu y yo, Hagrid.

Ese último le sonrió y con rapidez dirigio su mirada al horizonte. -¿Qué es aquel punto brillante? -preguntó asustado. El auror se giró sobre sí mismo para observar el lugar exacto al que señalaba el semigigante. Poco a poco el punto brillante se fue haciendo más y más grande.

-Es un patronus -dijo Kingsley con voz neutra mientras agarraba con fuerza el mango de su varita. -¡Es de Augusta Longbottom!-dijo al ver la forma de águila que tenía el conjuro. El águila sobrevoló el lugaar dando vuelta sobre sus cabezas hasta bajar a la altura del hombro del auror.

-Kingsley, soy Augusta Longbottom, las noticias corren como la espuma, el Ministerio se ha convertido en un verdadero caos, Pius Ticknesse parece haber despertado de un largo letargo pero no se sabe donde está, parece ser que se ha quitado de en medio, esto es un caos, tienes que venir, muchos te esperan… Y tu lo sabes.

Dicho esto, el patronus se esfumó con la misma velocidad con la cual había llegado. Hagrid miró a Kingsley y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Parece que te reclaman Kingsley -dijo el primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abría la puerta de su cabaña. -Voy a coger la ballesta, por si las moscas, después le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo que aquí hemos presenciado, buena suerte.

El auror asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en una espiral de color negro, produciendo un fuerte crujido propio de la aparación. La sensación, ya conocida por Kingsley le provocó un poco de náuseas. En milésimas de segundo apareció ante sus ojos la entrada para trabajadores del Ministerio. Para su sorpresa, observó como muchas personas se amotinaban alrededor de la puerta gritando. Alrededor de la misma, había más de una veintena de agentes de seguridad entre los cuales reconoció a Lucka Virghilius, el cual era el jefe encargado de la sección de seguridad interna. Con paso firme se acercó velozmente hasta su posición. Lucka lo vio esde lejos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercará a un más ya que el estruendo era ensordecedor.

-Señor Shacklebolt -empezó a decir, -¿es cierto que ha desaparecido? ¿Los rumores que corren son ciertos?

Ante el gesto positivo con la cabeza de su interlocutor, los ojos del jefe de seguridad interna se bañaron en lágrimas. Kingsley sabía perfectamente el por qué, su mujer era de padres muggles y estaba en proceso de arresto.

-¿Qué les pasa a toda esta gente? -preguntó Kingsley con curiosidad.

-Ante los rumores de que el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido la gente se ha envalentonado y los familiares de estirpe muggle encerrados en Azkaban han venido aquí para… bueno, ya se imagina.

-Voy a pasar.

-Por supuesto señor Shacklebolt -dijo Lucka mientras sacaba la varita y realizaba un "Protego" para obligar a la gente a apartarse.

-Disculpen, disculpen… -decía el auror a la par que pasaba. En pocos segundos atravesó las puertas del Ministerio. Lo primero que debería de hacer el ministro -o al menos eso pensaba Kingsley- era arreglar la situación legal de los magos de estirpe muggle. Debía de ser desesperante el hecho de que te encerraran en la prisión más segura de la comunidad mágica y además atestada de dementores. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras observaba como una joven secretaria -por el uniforme azul- se acercaba hasta él.

-Señor Shacklebolt -dijo con tono agudo, un tanto irritante, -el Wizingamot está reunido en sesión extraordinaria, debe de dirigirse con severa urgencia hasta la sala.

-¿Pero qué quieren de mí? -preguntó el auror contrariado.

-No se me permite entrar en la sala señor, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

-Está bien, gracias -contesto este.

La joven dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso firme hasta los ascensores para subir. Kingsley cogió el de al lado pero para bajar hasta la planta más baja donde se encontraba la sala donde se reunía el tribunal. Cuando entró, quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que allí había. Era como los juicios de la Primera Guerra Mágica conl a diferencia de que en e centro no había nadie sentado.

-Bienvenido señor Shacklebolt -dijo en voz alta una mujer rubia que presidía el tribunal en aquellos momentos, -se le ha llamado con urgencia porque debemos de administrar esta situación de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Y el Ministro? -preguntó el auror.

-Ha desaparecido -contestó la mujer que recibía el nombre de Elizabeth Allen. -Actualmente el cargo de Ministro está vacante y el tribunal del Wizengamot ha decidido en pleno administrar el Ministerio durante estas horas. Pero el Ministerio de Magia no puede estar sin un Ministro por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el mago con incredulidad mientras sentía la presión de todos los miembros del Tribunal mirándole.

-Se sabía perfectamente que Pius Ticknesse estaba bajo la maldición "Imperius" por su extraño comportamiento. Pero el Ministerio, señor Shacklebolt, estaba completamente infectado y de hecho lo está por personas que aún tienen en consideración antiguos ideales sobre traición a la sangre -la presidenta del tribunal hizo una parada para mirar directamente a los ojos al auror. -Además, sabemos que usted ha luchado junto con otras personas activamente para derrocar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Muchos de nosotros estamos capacitados para seguir hacia delante con el cargo de Ministro, pero como usted bien habrá podido deducir el Ministerio está corrompido por dentro y se necesita de una mano firme, que no dura, para controlar la situación.

-¿En quién se ha pensado? -inquirió Kingseley.

-En usted, señor Shacklebolt.

Esto sentó como un jarro de agua fría al mago, el cual abrió los ojos comoplatos para después empezar a pasear por la sala del tribunal. Lo había sabido desde que Augusta le había mandado el mensaje, pero ¿acaso estaba el suficientemente capacitado para aquello?

-No cuento con la aprobación popular -afirmó, excusándose.

-En situaciones de urgente y extrema necesidad, según el artículo ochenta y dos del código para la seguridad ministerial, el tribnal en pleno del Wizengamot por mayoría simple puede nombrar un Ministro en funciones en caso de vacancia- contestó con rotuntidad la mujer rubia desde lo alto del estrado.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué he sido yo elegido?

-Verá señor Shacklebolt -comentó, -usted ha sido parte activa en la lucha contra el bando de la oscuridad, sabemos que es usted plenamente capaz en la lucha mágica y que no es fácil amedrentarlo. No podemos poner a una persona de paja en el cargo pues duraría poco tiempo. La situación es verdaderamente peligrosa ya que nuestros trabajadores afirman que las manadas de gigantes y licántropos están furiosas. No sabemos la situación de los mortífagos pero por los rumores que corren…

-¿Es cierto? -dijo una voz desde uno de los laterales de la sala, -¿es cierto que se ha ido para siempre?

Kingsley afirmó una vez más ante la misma pregunta y un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la sala.

-Además.. -prosiguió la presidenta, -no creo que nadie se atreva a votar contra usted pues sería una declaración de enemistad con la reconstrución de la comunidad mágica. Y ahora díganos, ¿qué ha pasado?

-El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto -comenzó a decir el auror. -En Hogwarts se ha libado una impresionante batalla en la que muchos de nosotros han caído para salvar al mundo de un mal mucho mayor. Ahora el Castillo está en proceso de establecer un nuevo perímetro de seguridad. Harry Potter ha sido el encargado de hacer perecer a Lord Voldemort.

Ante el nombre, muchos dejaron escapar una expresión de asombro mientras que otros aprobaban la valentía con la que el auror hablaba.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos… -susurró Elizabeth mientras miraba a su alrededor, -¿votos a favor de elegir a Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia en funciones?

Ni una mano quedó sin levantar…

 ** _Continuará_**


	4. Capítulo III: Escuchas y el gran discurs

**CAPÍTULO III: ESCUCHAS Y EL GRAN DISCURSO**

Con desánimo y apatía, su amigo, Ron, le ayudó a bajar de las piedras que alzaban la tumba en aquel pequeño claro de bosque.

\- ¿Estás bien tío? -le dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras Hermione, a golpe de varita, se las ingeniaba para que la tumba quedase intacta. -No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien, gracias -contestó. -Vamos.

El camino de regreso al Castillo estuvo marcado por un sepulcral silencio. La figura paternal que Dumbledore había sido para Harry, le había marcado de tal manera que no estaba tan preparado como creía para afrontar aquella situación. Aunque la última vez que el chico vio al antiguo director de Hogwarts fue en la Torre de Astronomía, donde no tenía muy buen aspecto, Harry siempre lo recordaba como el Dumbledore de los primeros años, sano y jovial. Tras aquella imagen del frío que emanaba de la tumba y el gesto pálido y solemne, supo que jamás podría volver a recordar al director como él quería recordarlo.

-Ánimo tío -comentó Ron intentando animarlo, -sé que es duro, mi familia una vez tuvo que asistir al levantamiento del cadáver de mi tío abuelo Nothorius y fue horrible, ¡le habían crecido las uñas y el pelo! -terminó la frase sonriendo.

-¡Ron! -dijo a su lado Hermione mientras se ponía entre ambos. -Seguro que a Harry no le apetece saber ahora lo que pasó con tu tío abuelo Nothorius…

-Oh no… -contesto Harry, -sé que solo intentaba animarme.

Ante tal respuesta, Ron miró con cara de orgullo a Hermione la cual desvío la cabeza para otro lado.

-Y no es cierto, a los cadáveres no le crecen las uñas… ¡ni el pelo!

Su interlocutor se echó a reír mientras llegaban al castillo. Al parecer los elfos estaban trabajando a toda velocidad mientras que los profesores se dedicaban a recomponer las defensas del Castillo. A ambos lados del claustro, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Slughorn conjuraban una serie de hechizos que hacía emanar de sus varitas poderosos chorros de luz violeta que cubrían a la escuela.

-Mi querido amigo Harry -dijo este último con una enorme y ancha sonrisa al terminar de conjurar la enorme barrera mágica, -me he enterado de que hoy vas a dar un… discurso -esta última palabra la dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Harry afirmó en silencio mientras observaba los nerviosos ojos del profesor. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar a aquella conversación.

-No daré detalles, profesor -dijo el mago dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo con la mirada. Después de todo, Harry no pensaba hablar demasiado de los trozos de alma que Voldemort había desperdigado por toda Inglaterra para librarse de la muerte. -Los secretos siguen siendo secretos -le susurró antes de seguir en su camino.

-Excelente -contesto el profesor mientras se apostaba de nuevo en la posición al lado del profesor de encantamientos. -¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor! ¡A vosotros también, Granger, Weatherby!

Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ante el último apellido mencionado por el profesor de pociones. En cambio, a Ron se le dibujó una mueca de odio en el rostro mientras el tono de su piel pasaba de un blanco pálido al peor de los rojos.

-¿Es qué este hombre nunca se va a aprender mi apellido? -preguntó Ron en tono enfadado mientras entraban al Vestíbulo. -Ya son dos años… ¡y este último seguro que ha escuchado mi nombre más de una vez en la radio!

-Siempre ha sido igual, Ronald -le contestó Hermione acariciándole el brazo, -¡no es momento de enfadarse! ¡Deberíamos de preparar el discurso de Harry!

Este último titubeó un poco:

-Eh… No es necesario -contestó el mago, -no creo que hable demasiado.

-¿Cómo que no? -le inquirió Hermione, -es el discurso más esperado de la historia de la magia de este último siglo, ¡es tu obligación! ¡tú deber!

-Vamos Hermione, no exageres -le dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba al notar las manos de la chica en su brazo. -Solo tiene que explicar un poco la situación.

-Solo tiene que explicar cómo has conseguido derrotar al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos -afirmó Hermione.

-Hemos -le dijo Harry reafirmando la idea de que sin la ayuda de sus dos amigos no habría sido capaz de realizar tal proeza.

Para el mago aquella idea era sumamente importante, ya que no quería que su figura se erigiese como estandarte del bando que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Prefería estar acompañado por el gran número de personas que habían hecho posible todo aquello. Desde la Orden del Fénix hasta las personas que se habían resistido hasta el último momento. Todos.

-Bueno, pero tú eres el que tienes que hablar -afirmó Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro, -te ayudaremos.

-Deberíamos pensar sobre todo lo que no debes de decir -Hermione le dio más fuerte al adverbio negativo que al resto de la frase. -Debe de ser perfecto, ¡que emoción! ¡serás el protagonista de la mayor escena del siglo XX! ¡Esto marcará el comienzo de un nuevo milenio!

Ante tal arranque de exasperación Harry y Ron se miraron con complicidad y soltaron una carcajada divertida mientras sus piernas les llevaban involuntariamente hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La intención de Harry era repasar en voz alta el discurso y que sus amigos le censuraran las partes necesarias.

Pero dichos planes se fueron al traste cuando encontraron a la profesora de Herbología, Sprout bajando las escaleras. Sorprendida porque hubiera alguien sin las manos manchadas de tierra o polvo, les dijo escandalizada:

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis ayudando en la reconstrucción?

-Verá profesora -comenzó Harry, -es que teníamos planeado realizar…

-¿Planeado? ¿Pero vosotros os creéis que es momento de planear nada? ¡Me ayudaréis con la reconstrucción de las ramas dañas del Sauce Boxeador!

A Harry se le vino el mundo encima cuando escuchó aquello. ¡Tardarían horas en terminar! El Sauce Boxeador había sido plantado en la época de sus padres para que el difunto profesor Remus Lupin pasara las noches de luna llena en su interior.

-Pero profesora… -protestó el mago.

-No hay más que hablar, ¡vamos! Recordad que aún sois alumnos de Hogwarts, chicos -afirmó con una sonrisa

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo con gesto alentador mientras se resignaban a bajar las escaleras y salir de nuevo al exterior. Era imposible negarse en aquellos momentos a ayudar en la reconstrucción del castillo y sus terrenos. De hecho, los tres pensaban que sería de muy mal gusto negarse a cualquier tarea. El único problema es que Harry no sabría exactamente de qué hablar.

Cuando llegaron al Sauce Boxeador, Harry se dio cuenta de que muchas ramas habían sido cortadas y otras habían sido completamente quemadas. Además, el mago se dio cuenta del dibujo que formaba el sauce, parecía completamente triste.

-Oh chico…-dijo la profesora Sprout en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Cuidado profesora, es peligroso! -dijo Ron sobresaltado.

Este río con exageración para después acariciar con delicadeza el tronco del árbol. -No creo que un muchacho deba de decirle a una herbóloga que este sauce es peligroso. Es cierto que es uno de los pocos árboles de Hogwarts desde que yo llegué aquí que no he plantado con mis propias manos. Dumbledore se encargó el mismo, es extraño ¿no creéis?

Los tres amigos se miraron cómplices. Posteriormente Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Harry lo que hacía la profesora y se dio cuenta de que la rama que daba a un hueco en la piedra que daba a su vez a la Casa de los Gritos estaba completamente abierta mostrando el hueco perfectamente, entonces, un resplandor de color azulado salió con fuerza del mismo. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y observó posteriormente a la profesora, la cual, inmersa en una conversación extraña con el árbol no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? -le preguntó Ron mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Esta no contestó, se limitó a mirar con insistencia el hueco para que los dos chicos se giraran, notando la actividad que tenía lugar dentro de la casa.

-Hay alguien -dijo Harry en voz baja.

¿Quién demonios sabía aquello? Muchos de los que lo sabían habían muerto. Su padre, Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Peter… ¡Peter! ¡Claro! Él debía de habérselo comunicado a los demás mortífagos antes de morir… Tal vez a algunos no les hubiera dado tiempo a escapar ya que justo después de la batalla muchos aurores se habían apostado por orden del ministro en funciones en los terrenos del Castillo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó Ron nervioso mientras observaba como la profesra Sprout se dirigía hacia ellos.

-He dejado las podadoras en los invernaderos, iré a por ellas -confirmó con una sonrisa, -tened cuidado, el sauce parece estar triste.

El tiempo que tardó en desaparecer de la vista del trio se hizo eterno, al menos para Harry. Esta vez, a diferencia de cuando habían encontrado a Sirius en aquella casa, tuvieron una entrada más o menos fácil ya que el sauce, al haber recibido tanto daño, parecía no sentirse capaz ni de tan si quiera levantar las ramas. Con precaución y con más esfuerzo debido a que sus cuerpos habían crecido en aquellos años, se introdujeron en el hueco hasta llegar al pasadizo que los conduciría a la Casa de los Gritos.

Con un gesto con la cabeza, Harry ordenó a sus amigos que sacaran las varitas por si había que aturdir a alguien. El mago se sentía bastante extraño ya que el día anterior todo había acabado y ahora se encontraban tras la pista de otro suceso que, por otro lado, no podía ser tan peligroso. Después de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso en Harry debería de haber crecido una especie de orgullo que le llevara a una mayor seguridad. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, el chico seguía pensando que los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior habían sido un cúmulo de actos con mucha fortuna.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo se encontraron con una puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Un murmullo se escuchaba ahora claro e incesante.

-A mí me da igual lo que le haya pasado al Señor Tenebroso -decía una voz quejumbrosa. -Lo único que sé, es que, en la batalla, ese pelirrojo, ese Weasley… Si el menor, junto con otro, mató a Greyback.

Harry y Hermione, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa miraron a su amigo. Este les respondiendo con un gesto que claramente decía "siempre esa cara de sorpresa". Al parecer Ron no había querido hacer alarde de aquello después de la muerte de su hermano, aunque sí que había sido algo justo ya que él que había mordido a Bill.

-Y entonces… ¿qué haremos ahora? -preguntó otra voz. Esta era de mujer, pero tenía un deje extraño, un acento que indicaba que no era de Inglaterra. -Si Greyback nos ha dejado debemos de huir.

-Hay aurores apostados en los terrenos, Peluda -dijo la misma voz quejumbrosa. -Saldremos hacia Hogsmeade y nos reuniremos con los demás

Con ese nombre y si hablaban de Fenrir Greyback, estaba claro que eran licántropos. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Harry Potter se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación de la cual le había hablado Kingsley. Se quedaron allí quietos y en silencio hasta que no escucharon ningún ruido, luego, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a rehacer sus pasos hasta salir por el hueco. Ni si quiera habían estado diez minutos dentro.

Al poco tiempo de salir, llegó la profesora Sprout con unas enormres tijeras. Lo cierto es que la poda del Sauce Boxeador no fue tan mala como habían pensado. La profesora les explicó como había que tratar al árbol en aquellos momentos y mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron agarraban las ramas del mismo con el hechizo "Incarcerous", la profesora se dedicaba a podar las ramas con las enormes podadoras. Puede que estuvieran horas, ya que cuando terminaron había oscurecido. Pero había sido divertido. El árbol les había dado toques cariñosos y les había echado alguna que otra vez tierra, pero no había habido ningún percance.

Harry se preguntaba en aquellos entonces si deberían de contarle a la profesora Sprout la conversación que habían presenciado, pero después de la guerra, lo último que quería era preocupar más de lo debido. Harry consideraba que el ya había sido el protagonista de una historia y no debía de inmiscuirse en más…

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, el discurso es dentro de cinco minutos, ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Bueno, adiós.

Dicho esto la profesora Sprout desapareció enseguida.

-¿Cinco minutos? -dijo Harry con desesperación.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Ron mientras echaba a correr terreno arriba hacia la entrada al Vestíbulo.

Harry no recordaba que el camino de ida hubiera sido tan largo como el de vuelta porque tardaron más de cinco minutos. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, sedientos, hambrientos, sucios y exhaustos.

-No puede ser -dijo Hermione mientras observaba como todo el colegio, todas las autoridades y todos los profesores los miraban.

Kingsley, que estaba de pie sobre el estrado en el sitio donde siempre solía hablar el director miró a Harry a los ojos desaprobando aquella entrada. Este busco a Hagrid con la mirada hasta que encontró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero esta vez, Harry supo que no eran lágrimas de tristeza si no de contener la risa. Cuando le dio por mirar a sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaban completamente sucios y llenos de tierra. Además, los tres tenían la cara completamente marrón. El mago también se fijó en que la profesora Sprout estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores junto con el personal del Ministerio, entre ellos se encontraba el señor Weasley.

-Madre mía… -susurró Ron mientras daban pasos en silencio hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba George y el resto de sus compañeros, incluso Percy estaba allí sentado.

El silencio fue tal que incluso parecía ser ensordecedor. Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención pasó un mal rato hasta que consiguió sentarse al lado de su amigo Ron. Una de las escenas más importantes de su vida y habían llegado tarde… Tarde y sucios.

Entonces Kingsley que al parecer estaba dando un discurso se aclaró la voz carraspeando y habló:

-Cómo iba diciendo, el Ministerio está siendo saneado por completo. Todo aquel que haya tenido relación o turbios asuntos con el bando del ya caído Señor Tenebroso se enfrentará a un juicio que puede acarrearle su entrada en Azkaban. La dureza con la que se enfrentará esta situación es tal porque la situación lo requiere. De hecho, no podemos dejar que la inestabilidad política pueda con nosotros ya que acabamos de salir de una guerra de la cual el país tiene que reconstruirse. Debemos de poner cada uno de nuestra parte, como dije antes, por razones de seguridad y paz. Muchas gracias.

La mayoría de los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza. Al parecer se habían perdido gran parte del discurso de Kingsley. Entonces Harry recordó la escena que habían vivido hacía un par de horas. Su mente dudaba entre si contarle lo sucedido o dejar de lado dicha escena para centrarse en otros asuntos, como dónde iría a pasar el verano.

La siguiente en hablar fue la profesora McGongall:

-Queridos alumnos, profesores y personal del Ministero, seré breve -comenzó. -Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar la victoria de la luz sobre la oscuridad. El bien, que hoy es algo objetivo para todos nosotros sin que debamos caer en ningún tipo de divagación ontológica se ha impuesto al mal. Y se ha impuesto, no por la sagacidad, la capacidad o las fuerzas de uno y otro bando, sino por la unidad. Una unidad que nosotros hemos llevado como estandarte y que ahora, en la recuperación de la comunidad mágica, tenemos que guardar con más fuerza que nunca. Por eso, Hogwarts siempre será casa de todos y estirpe imperecedera del bien. Muchas gracias.

De nuevo, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y vítores.

-Ha sido impresionante -dijo Percy que estaba justo en frente de Kingsley, -el discurso de McGonagall no ha sido nada comparado con el del ministro en funciones. Ha he hecho un llamamiento a la unidad de manera soberbia, debo de felicitarlo después, personalmente.

Tras estas palabras, Harry observó que Kingsley se levantaba de nuevo. Estaba vez su gesto serio había dejado paso a una sonrisa.

-Ahora, debemos de dar un aplauso y llamar al "estrado" al señor Harry Potter -este notó como se ruborizaba, mientras a un par de asientos a su derecha Ginny le guiñaba un ojo divertida. -Sin él, seguramente hoy no estaríamos aquí, porque de él nació y murió todo. Él ha decidido explicarnos y contarnos todo lo que ha sucedido desde hace diecinueve años atrás.

Ron empujó a Harry para que se pusiera de pie mientras los demás lo miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, incluso los de Slytherin. Cuando llegó al sitio donde el ministro en funciones le indicaba, no pudo hacer más que clavar sus ojos en los de Ginny, la cual lo tranquilizaba mirándolo y comenzó a hablar:

-Todo comenzó en el Valle de Godric el día en que Lord Voldemort desapareció por primera vez. Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, mis padres dieron la vida por salvar a su hijo, yo. En primer lugar, mi padre se enfrentó a Voldemort, muriendo en sus manos. Tras esto, encontró a mi madre, a la cual mató para llegar hasta mí. La magia que mi madre había depositado en mí, que no es más que el amor más puro y verdadero del mundo, el de una madre, hizo que la maldición asesina del Tom -que es su verdadero nombre- rebotara y lo hiciera "desaparecer", pero no necesariamente morir.

Los que sabían la historia (solo Ron y Hermione y en un futuro Ginny), se dieron cuenta de que se había saltado asuntos importantes como el amor de Snape por su madre y la traición de Peter. Por supuesto, tales detalles Harry los consideraba tan privados que no estaba dispuesto a contarle al mundo todo aquello.

-Seguramente muchos os preguntéis por qué decidió atacarme a mí y a mis padres aquella fatídica noche, pues bien… Algún tiempo antes el profesor Dumbledore escuchó de boca de una mujer una profecía que afirmaba que un chico nacido en determinada fecha sería el que acabaría con él. Por determinadas razones, Voldemort pensó que era yo el que debía de ser yo el que muriera.

Harry sintió los ojos de la profesora Trelawney clavados en su nunca mientras él hablaba. De hecho, ella nunca había sabido que había sido la creadora de dicha profecía.

-Pero como ya he dicho, Tom no desapareció. ¿Cómo logró vences a la muerte? En primer lugar, quiero decir que su magia era tan oscura y su vida había sido tan sádica, que partió su alma en tantos pedazos que su corazón y su virtud quedaron completamente marchitas, pero eso, le había hecho poder vencer a la muerte. La magia que utilizó para poder obtener dicha capacidad es tal que ni si quiera la mentaré aquí, dudo que muchos ni si quiera hayáis oído hablar de ella.

Muchos de los allí presentes se miraron con caras de extraña curiosidad y siguieron escuchando atentos las palabras del que fue elegido.

-Para mucha gente, aquella noche Voldemort desapareció y mi nombre, Harry Potter, se convirtió en un fenómeno de masas dentro de la comunidad mágica, cosa que ha marcado mi vida desde muy pequeño. Tras la muerte de mis padres y tras la errónea decisión de encerrar a mi padrino Siriuis Black en Azkaban por cargos de los que él era completamente inocente, tuve que pasar los once primeros años de mi vida con mis tíos, la única familia que me quedaba, la cual provenía de mi parte materna. Los pormenores que sufrí en aquel entonces ahora no vienen al caso.

Hizo una pausa.

-La cuestión es que, a los once años, Hagrid se presentó una noche lluviosa para llevarme consigo, enterándome al fin de quien era y también, de que era mago, ya que mis tíos me lo habían ocultado celosamente. Fue un año magnífico en el que conocí a personas sumamente importantes -esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione, esta última se enjuagó las lágrimas mientras el que estaba a su lado le pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros. Harry sonrió. -En mi primer año en Hogwarts, Voldemort por una serie de medios intentó conseguir un objeto que le permitiría conseguir la inmortalidad y que estaba escondido en Hogwarts. Pero logramos derrotarle. Y hablo en plural porque sin la inestimable ayuda de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no hubiera sido capaz, tal y como no hubiera sido capaz de desencadenar los acontecimientos que ayer aquí tuvieron lugar. Gracias, de corazón.

El chico notó como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Nunca les había agradecido bastante a sus dos amigos todo lo que habían hecho por él.

-Mi segundo año estuvo marcado por el peligro que corrió Ginny Weasley, a la cual debó de agradecer que me haya ayudado a sacar de mí la valentía propia de un Gryffindor. Ya en tercero las cosas empezaron a oscurecerse más de la cuenta, enterándome de que mi padrino no había sido culpable del asesinato de mis padres ni mucho menos de la muerte de las trece personas por las que estaba encerrado en Azkaban. Fue en la Casa de los Gritos donde nos enteramos de que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo en forma de rata y fue allí donde se nos escapó para después unirse con su amo y devolverle su cuerpo. Desde aquí, y disculpen porque agradezca tanto, quiero dar las gracias a donde quiera que esté a Sirius Black, el cual fue como un padre para mí. Sus consejos me fueron de mucha ayuda para superar la adversidad en momentos difíciles.

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura desde la lejanía.

-En mi cuarto año, tal y como se publicó en El Profeta, fui elegido por premeditación para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aquí me gustaría aclarar que no fueron mis aires de grandeza los que me hicieron participar en el torneo. Tan solo fui traicionado por aquel que se hacía pasar por un profesor que ahora yace en el lecho eterno. Ese año acabé presenciando el retorno de Lord Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric. El seguramente estaría aquí con nosotros hoy, si no hubiera sido porque la mala suerte le acompañó en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Era extraño, pero a lo largo de los tres años que habían pasado desde aquella situación aún recordaba el rostro sin vida del campeón de Hogwarts y la misma sensación de frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-En mi quinto año, muchos de nosotros formamos un grupo a parte para poder hacer frente a la declaración de intenciones del Ministerio sobre no enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts como era debido. De esos momentos me llevo muy buenos amigos y los mejores recuerdos de mi paso por este Castillo.

Miró a Neville esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Ya en mi sexto año, Dumbledore me inició en el camino de la búsqueda de los fragmentos de alma de los que hablé al principio de mis palabras. Aquí, me gustaría limpiar el nombre de Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore, en su incesante búsqueda descubrió una serie de objetos entre los cuales se encontraba maldito. Cegado por el descubrimiento el antiguo director de Hogwarts fue "infectado" por esta maldición. El efecto de la misma no era otro que darle muerte de manera fulminante. Fue Snape el que consiguió detener momentáneamente el avance de la misma durante un año. Año el cual aprovechó Dumbledore para encomendarme la misión de destruir los fragmentos que quedaban, pues algunos ya lo habían sido. Snape mató a Dumbledore por mandato de este en favor de un alumno, un alumno que no está aquí. Severus Snape siempre fue fiel a la causa de la luz, trabajó como espía para Dumbledore y jamás nos traicionó.

Esta afirmación rotunda hizo que muchos se miraran perplejos. Incluso algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, hasta Ginny. Por supuesto, Harry había dejado de lado el hecho del eterno amor que había profesado Snape por su madre.

-Este último año ha sido una búsqueda incesante de los fragmentos hasta que aquí, ayer, se le dio muerte. Terminada la explicación de todo lo que ha pasado me gustaría agradecer a todos los que en algún momento de sus vidas me apoyaron y a todos los que han caído en la batalla. Gracias Fred, por ser la persona que hizo que una vez mis sueños tuvieran forma de cohete, gracias familia Wealsey, por darme al mejor amigo que uno pudiera desear y por darme a mi futuro -dicho esto guiñó un ojo a Ginny, -gracias profesor Dumbledore por enseñarme el camino recto, gracias Severus Snape por dar tu vida por nosotros… Gracias a Alastor Moody, a Ted Tonks y a su hija, gracias a Remus Lupín, porque todos ellos fueron el estandarte de mi luz. Disculpadme si me dejo a alguien en el tintero, pero no me gustan los discursos y menos hablar yo para todos vosotros. Gracias.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras Harry bajaba del estrado, tras esto, una explosión de aplausos indicó que el mago había sido creído. De hecho el discurso fue considerado uno de los más recordados en la historia de la magia en años venideros. Sonrió mientras se sentaba ante unos emocionados Hermion, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Percy, Molly y un largo etcétera.

Ahora, tenía toda una vida por delante…

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo IV: Buenas noticias

**CAPÍTULO IV: BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Salir de Hogwarts sin profundas preocupaciones por auspicios futuros fue algo tan extraño para Harry que, en el camino de vuelta a Londres en tren, mientras hablaba con sus amigos en uno de los últimos compartimentos se preguntaba si todo aquello era real o simplemente era un sueño. Ginny lo miraba de reojo mientras que sus dedos tocaban tímidamente la piel de Harry mientras que Neville les ponía al orden del día en lo referente a la comunidad mágica.

-Al parecer dentro de algunos meses, seguramente en diciembre, habrá elecciones para ratificar o no el cargo de Kingsley como nuevo ministro -dijo el chico mientras se metía en la boca con sumo cuidado una rana de chocolate. -Aunque mi abuela me ha dicho que todo el mundo está muy contento con él, el único problema es que hay una serie de voces discordantes que afirman que ha sido elegido a dedo y que eso no se puede permitir.

Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban bastante atentos a la conversación mientras que de fondo escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron. Desde que Voldemort había desaparecido, lo único que había hecho era dormir. De hecho, habían pasado cuatro días desde la batalla y todos estaban bastante cansados pero ansiosos de afrontar su último año en el Castillo, aunque para eso aún debían de pasar un agradable verano libre de preocupaciones. Harry, por su lado, pasaría las vacaciones en la Madriguera con el resto de la familia Weasley. Ron le había contado que, aunque todos estaban tristes por la muerte de su hermano, la reposición de ánimos era veloz, de hecho, hasta George y Percy se habían trasladado para acrecentar la unión familiar.

-No es producente realizar unas elecciones en estas circunstancias -afirmó Hermione contestando a la información que Neville les había transmitido, -además, en medio de este caos es preferible una mano firme que dirija la situación.

-El problema es que muchos piensan que esa elección puede derivar en algo más… totalitario -dijo Ginny con gesto serio.

Y era cierto. En los últimos números del Profeta, tras la enorme expectación creada por la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso, se había criticado desde algunos sectores muy concretos que la elección del ministro no había cumplido con los criterios democráticos necesarios para dar legitimidad al Gobierno. De hecho, muchos de esos sectores llegaban a pedir la desobediencia ciudadana. Aun así, Kingsley y su equipo de gobierno estaban realizando una buena gestión. En primer lugar, habían hecho una purga para apartar del cargo a todos aquellos funcionarios que tuvieran alguna relación con el bando oscuro. Lo cual había sido una de las primeras medidas tomadas por el ministro en funciones con el fin de no cometer los mismos errores que el penúltimo que estuvo al cargo, el cual llegó a verse influenciado por personas que eran leales a Lord Voldemort.

-No les falta razón -les dijo Neville. -Aunque no deberían de dejar que tales comentarios les afecten, ya han pasado cosas parecidas. Se creía además que con la desaparición de Voldemort, no iban a tener ningún problema, pero la inestabilidad es fuerte y el mundo mágico aún no es seguro.

Mientras sus amigos mantenían el interesante debate, Harry tenía otro de manera interna: Grinmud Place. Sabía que la casa estaba completamente deshabitada, al menos desde que ellos la habían dejado de manera precipitada hace algunos meses cuando realizaron la incursión en el Ministerio de Magia. El Gryffindor siempre había tenido muy claro que su sitio estaba allí. Este verano le comentaría a los Weasley que tras acabas séptimo curso se dirigiría allí. Aunque estaba seguro de que algunos se negarían, Harry pensaba ya en la forma de no tener que depender de nadie para su propia seguridad entre otras cosas. El único problema era que debía de adecentar la casa y realizar alguna que otra gestión con respecto a su seguridad.

El tren tardó un par de horas más en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos donde el matrimonio Weasley más Bill y Fleur los esperaba.

-¿Tu vienes Hermione? -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras arrastraba su baúl en dirección a la salida tras una efusiva bienvenida del grupo.

Esta afirmó positivamente:

-Pero solo estaré un par de días -le contestó con un agradable gesto, -después tengo que ir a ya sabes dónde, por el asunto de mis padres -esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Harry recordó entonces las medidas de seguridad que su mejor amiga había realizado con el fin de que sus padres no tuvieran ningún percance. El año pasado los había mandado a Australia con la memoria borrada para en algún momento -si es que la chica sobrevivía- volver a por ellos.

-Yo te acompañaré -afirmó Ron que desde el beso que Harry había presenciado se sentía más seguro con la chica a la que tanto había perseguido.

Esta le contestó agarrándole de la mano y apretándole con cierta fuerza en señal de cariño. Harry sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel era otro asunto que le preocupaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aunque estaba completamente feliz por aquel hecho, sí que tenía dudas con respecto al futuro. ¿Y si peleaban? ¿Sería el fin de aquella fuerte amistad entre los tres? ¿Tendría que elegir a alguno de los dos? Harry siempre había sabido de los sentimientos encontrados de los dos, y siempre había sido mediador en las innumerables discusiones que ambos habían tenido. Aunque todo eso no tenía por qué significar nada…

Realizaron el trayecto de Londres hasta la Madriguera en dos coches cedidos por el ministerio de magia. A diferencia de otras veces no iban custodiados, ni mucho menos. Esto gratificó profundamente a Harry que por primera vez se veía libre de aquellas presiones que le hacían ser el centro de la protección ministerial. Uno de los automóviles era conducido por el señor Weasley y otro por Bill. Ambos le habían saludado muy alegremente para después meter sus baúles en el coche. Lo cierto era que no recordaba cómo habían llegado sus baúles hasta Hogwarts. La última noticia que había tenido de ellos era que se encontraban en la Madriguera, donde los habían abandonado. Al parecer la señora Weasley se había encargado de enviarlos tras la batalla, y ahora regresaban de vuelta.

El trayecto fue corto y agradable. Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían montado con Bill y Fleur que les sonreía efusivamente mientras que Bill les contaba que Gringotts estaba aumentado su nivel de seguridad en un doscientos por ciento tras la matanza ocasionada el último mes. Entonces una noticia cruzó la conversación:

-Estoy _"embagazada"_ -dijo Fleur.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Hermione exclamó con alegría y Harry sonreía dando palmadas en el asiento.

-Serás el padrino, ¿verdad Ron? -preguntó Bill.

-Que… ¿qué? -dijo Ron aún muy sorprendido y conmocionado por la noticia.

-Lo que has oído Ron -contestó su hermano en medio de carcajadas generales. -Mi hijo debe de tenerte como padrino. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por vuestro destino estos meses. El pobre Fred siempre estaba con la radio puesta por si daban información de vosotros.

La simple mención a Fred ocasionó varios segundos de sepulcral silencio.

-No estéis tristes -dijo para romper la seriedad, -él siempre había pensado que hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir. De hecho, todos pensamos eso. Si hubiéramos tenido que perecer por la causa, lo hubiéramos hecho.

Los cuatro restantes afirmaron efusivamente y volvieron al tema de conversación: la buena nueva.


	6. Capítulo V: De hombre a hombre

**CAPÍTULO V: DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE**

En la Madriguera todo estaba como Harry recordaba. Aunque solo hacía un año que el mago había dejado precipitadamente aquel hogar, siempre había pensado el destrozo que podían haber realizado los mortífagos en su busca, o en la de Ron y Hermione. Pero cuando los coches se pararon en la puerta, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante el maravilloso espectáculo que ya de por sí constituía la casa. En la puerta de la misma, al lado de las habituales botas y los maceteros -ya marchitados-de la boda, les esperaban Percy y George. Aunque estos habían estado en Hogwarts en la batalla y en los días posteriores a la misma, habían decidido aparecerse una vez que salieran del Castillo. Según George, estaba demasiado viejo como para viajar en el expreso, que este año había estado curiosamente lleno de personas graduadas.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Harry -le saludó Percy tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Al parecer, los últimos tiempos de guerra habían provocado que los Weasley dejaran atrás viejas rencillas familiares, uniendo aún más si cabía a aquella maravillosa familia. -Te ayudaré a subir al baúl, dormirás con Ron en su habitación.

Cuando se paró en frente de George, este imitó a la perfección el saludo de Percy, solemne y cordial. Todos soltaron una carcajada divertida mientras los dos amigos se fundían en un enorme abrazo. El mago siempre había pensado en lo afortunado que había sido al conocer a Ron en aquel primer año en Hogwarts, hacía ya siete años. No solo porque le había brindado una amistad leal y sin fisuras, sino porque le había regalado lo que él creía ya como su familia. Al fin y al cabo -y de esto se dio cuenta mucho más tarde- si Ginny lo quería a él el resto de su vida, todo quedaría en familia.

-Gracias por todo, colega -le dijo el gemelo cuando se separaron del abrazo, -todos estamos orgullosos de ti, y de todos vosotros.

-No hay por qué darlas -contestó el chico ruborizado mientras veía como George abrazaba a los demás recién llegados.

-Bueno, bueno -empezó a decir la señora Weasley con su, siempre, tono cariñoso, -entremos, tenemos que hacer de comer, es tarde y seguro que estáis muertos de hambre.

En aquel momento, el estómago de Harry soltó un enorme rugido de expectación, ya que cuando entraron en la cocina, había panceta calentándose y enormes cuencos de sopa encima de la mesa. Percy, con la ayuda de su varita le daba la vuelta a la carne mientras que hacía que los tenedores y las cucharas volaran en dirección a la mesa. Tanto Ron, como Ginny, Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron de aquello. Percy nunca había sido alguien inmiscuido en aquel tipo de tareas. De hecho, en los últimos años había sido difícil verlo fuera de su cuarto, compartiendo conversación con el resto de la familia.

-¡Que buena pinta tiene! -exclamó el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba, -vamos, ¡sentaos! -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No está muy extraño? -le dijo la señora Weasley en un susurro mientras se colocaba al lado de Harry en la mesa. -Desde que llegó de Hogwarts, se ha estado comportando así, como un hijo modélico -esto último lo dijo entreviendo una sonrisa alegre.

Aunque Harry se había percatado, en aquellos momentos su mirada estaba clavada en Ginny, que, con elegancia y enorme disimulo, se había sentado a su lado para posteriormente, acariciarle el brazo en un gesto de cariño. El mago le sonrió con gran complicidad para que después esta le guiñará un ojo con algo de picardía. No podía apartar la mirada. La forma de ser de la chica, unida a sus gestos de complicidad y su tono "pícaro" hacía que Harry se evadiese completamente de las situaciones en la que se encontrase focalizando en ella la inmensidad de sus sentidos. Aunque habían pasado algunos momentos juntos, el mago tenía la sensación de que ambos no habían disfrutado en común todos los momentos que en realidad se merecían. A su vez, por su mente también pasaban una retahíla de dudas que -aunque para nada le preocupasen- le producían curiosidad: ¿Sabrían algo el señor y la señora Weasley? ¿Y los hermanos aparte de George y Ron? ¿Sabrían también lo de Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué pensarían si lo supieran?

Por aquellos derroteros andaba su mente cuando Ginny le apretó el brazo con más fuerza de lo normal. El chico la miró extrañado y esta le respondió con una mirada que le transmitía una recomendación: mirar hacia donde ella miraba. Harry poco a poco giró su cabeza y cuando hubo alcanzado los ciento ochenta grados a su derecha, se dio cuenta de lo que la chica miraba. George, el único de los gemelos que quedaba con vida, los miraba con una sonrisa mientras los demás comían sin parar. Ya era la segunda vez que se daba cuenta de todo aquello. Pero el mago, en lugar de preocuparse observó cómo le brillaban los ojos a la par que ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa para afirmar con la cabeza, en silencio. En aquel momento, supo lo que le quería transmitir, su aprobación. Aunque Harry tenía la certeza de que a ningún miembro de la familia le molestase, desde que se besaron por primera vez, había necesitado la aprobación al menos de Ron, ya que, aunque sabía que Ginny tenía muchas oportunidades de ser la mujer de su vida, primaba por encima de todo aquello la amistad.

-Esta tarde podríamos jugar al quidditch -dijo esta con una sonrisa y disimulando a la perfección, -mamá dice que han podado algunos árboles del bosque de detrás de casa.

-Estaría genial -afirmó Ron mientras comía la sopa que había preparado Percy a toda velocidad. -El curso que viene supongo que le darán de nuevo la capitanía a Harry y creo que deberíamos de entrenar, debemos de estar algo oxidados.

Este afirmó en silencio con la cabeza. Todo aquel asunto de la búsqueda y tal le había tenido tan alejado de su vida, que le había hecho olvidar cosas tales como el quidditch. Estaría encantado de volver a volar con su Saeta de Fuego por los campos aledaños a la Madriguera.

-Podréis hacer lo que queráis cuando nos ayudéis a levantar alguna que otra protección -dijo la señora Weasley. -Aunque todo haya acabado el Ministerio aconseja preparar medidas de seguridad por si hay algún tipo de problemas.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que afirmó con muchas ganas. Harry sonrió divertido recordando la peculiar forma de volar de su amiga. Volar era la única actividad mágica en la que era mejor que ella.

-George y yo también jugaremos – afirmó Percy con ojos ilusionados, -espero poder mantenerme encima de la escoba, al menos.

Ante este comentario todos soltaron una carcajada divertida.

-Bill y yo también -declaró Fleur con su encantadora sonrisa mientras que este la miraba con ojos preocupados.

-Pero ¿no sería peligroso con todo esto del bebé? -pregunto.

-Oh vamos Bill, no seas aguafiestas -contentó ella en tono alegre a la par que este se resignaba a no comentar nada más.

La charla se postergó un par de horas en las que se habló un poco de todo. De la situación en el Ministerio -que según el señor Weasley era un auténtico caos aunque la gestión de Kingsley estaba siendo excelente-, de la nueva temporada de quidditch, que se reanudaría tras un parón de un año y un largo etcétera.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, hablado y comido a gusto, la señora Weasley con un movimiento de varita mandó todos los platos al fregadero.

-Molly querida, después limpiaré yo todo esto -dijo el señor Weasley.

-Está bien Arthur, querido -contestó esta. -Vamos chicos, tenemos que ir fuera, coged vuestras varitas. Tú también Ginny, querida.

Harry se levantó de la mesa agarrando con determinación su varita y emocionado por volver a utilizar la magia. El señor Weasley los observaba sonriendo desde su silla la cual presidía la mesa. Cuando todos hubieron salido y Harry se disponía a ello, escuchó la voz de este a sus espaldas.

-Harry, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto señor Weasley.

Al mago se le encogió el estómago. Cada vez que el señor Weasley le había dicho alguna frase parecida había sido para transmitirle malas noticias.

-Siéntate chico -le inquirió con gesto alegre mientras que con la varita hacía llegar hasta él dos copas llenas de un líquido de color pardo. -Whisky de fuego del sesenta y uno, cosecha de los Weasley -dijo divertido. -Verás Harry -comenzó a decir después de beber de la copa, -desde hace meses he querido tener una charla contigo, de hombre a hombre, pero como bien sabrás todos estos acontecimientos han desencadenado la imposibilidad de esto.

El chico afirmó serio, casi asutado por lo que tenía que decirle.

-No estés preocupado, no son malas noticias ni mucho menos.

Harry suspiró aliviado y centró aún más su atención en lo que el padre de su mejor amigo tenía que decirle.

-En primer lugar, quiero decirte que jamás pienses que cualquiera que haya dado la vida por la causa, sea por culpa tuya. Tanto Molly como yo sabemos que estás preocupado por lo que se piense de ti y debo de decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Es muy duro perder a un hijo, ¿sabes? -esto último hizo que su sonrisa se transformará un poco. -Pero todos sabemos que Fred ha dado su vida por el bien de todos. Detrás de su fachada bromista, sé que era alguien comprometido y que ahora, esté donde esté sonríe por vernos a todos juntos.

A Harry se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de emoción que intentó disimular bebiendo de la copa que el señor Weasley le había ofrecido.

-Con esto quiero decirte, que nunca te responsabilices por nada de lo que haya pasado, porque sabemos que tú también encaraste a la muerte por todos nosotros. Nunca dudes de lo mucho que te queremos todos, porque eres parte de nuestra familia.

Esta afirmación hizo que los ojos del mago se convirtieran en un mar de lágrimas, a lo que su interlocutor respondió con una sonrisa paterna.

-Además, me han contado que oficialmente eres parte de la familia… Oficialmente -esto último lo dijo con un gesto de complicidad que derivó en una carcajada. -Vamos Harry, todos lo sabemos.

En aquel momento el mago se confundió un poco, ¿qué sabían? Había dejado de entender aquella parte al completo.

-No entiendo eso último señor Weasley -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno -comentó este último, -verás, llevo escuchando tu nombre en casa desde hace siete años y no es precisamente Ron el que más me ha hablado de ti.

Harry se ruborizó por completo.

-Entiendo por lo que debes de estar pasando al no querer estropear nada -afirmó, -pero Molly y yo pensamos que no hay ningún problema porque Ginny y tú salgáis, porque estáis saliendo, ¿verdad?

-Eh… bueno…la verdad es que podría decirse que sí.

-Veo como os miráis Harry, tanto mi hija, como tú -le dijo. -En otro momento te hubiera dicho que la cuidases, pero por suerte, te conozco desde hace muchos años y día a día me has demostrado que cuidas de los tuyos. Mi bendición y la de toda mi familia la tienes -exclamó divertido mientras alzaba su copa, -por vosotros, por nosotros, por todos.

El mago brindó con alegría y se llevó la copa a los labios, dándole un fuerte trago que le hizo que la garganta le ardiera.

-Pero la casa me la respetáis -esto lo dijo en un tono completamente serio el cual pudo aguantar durante un par de segundos para después explotar en una sonora carcajada.

Ante este comentario el chico se volvió a ruborizar.

-Aunque todo esto también sea importante, quiero pedirte una cosa Harry, pero para eso tengo que explicarte algunas cosas. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué la Madriguera no ha estado protegida con el encantamiento Fidelio? Como bien sabrás es el encantamiento más potente de la magia para proteger un hogar. El único problema es que la Madriguera siempre fue un lugar de reposo para los miembros de la Orden, y no nos podíamos jugar a que alguien no la encontrarse porque el guardián de los secretos no le hubiese revelado la posición.

Ante tal información Harry afirmó de nuevo.

-Ahora que todo ha pasado y que Katherinna Moody viene a pasar aquí una temporada, hemos pensado que le pediremos que realice el encantamiento. Nunca está de más tener un poco más de seguridad, ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto señor Weasley -contestó el mago pensando el por qué le contaba todo aquello.

-Pero todo esto cobra para ti aún más importancia porque tanto Molly como yo queremos que seas el guardián de los secretos de la Madriguera.

Harry se sobresaltó y por poco se atraganta con el trago de whisky que acababa de beber. El señor Weasley volvió a sonreír divertido.

-Pero señor yo no…

-Harry, sé perfectamente que siempre has querido a la Madriguera como si fuera un hogar, y también sé perfectamente lo capaz que has sido sobreviviendo todo este tiempo. Por eso, mañana, cuando llegue la vieja amiga de Molly, tú te convertirás en el Guardián de los Secretos. Ahora, salgamos.

A Harry todo aquello le cogió de improviso ya que era una enorme responsabilidad la que tendría sobre sus espaldas. Pero estaba dispuesto, aunque preocupado, dispuesto. Cuando ambos salieron todos estaban terminando con sus hechizos. Tras aquello, los ocho que habían decidido jugar al quidditch cogieron sus escobas -a Hermione y a Fleur le dejaron dos viejas escobas que guardaban en el cobertizo- y se dirigieron con ellas sobre los hombros a el bosque de los alrededores. Una vez allí, se dividieron en dos equipos de cuatro: Percy, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, contra Fleur, Bill, Ron y George.

Jugaron solo con una quaffle y una bludger bastante vieja y acolchada que no tenía nada que ver con la dureza de las de Hogwarts. George y Bill actuaban como golpeadores mientras que los demás intentaban marcar en los postes que había improvisado Bill. Pasados unos minutos, el partido derivó en una gran e interesante batalla en la que se enfrentaron Ginny y Fleur para ver quien marcaba más goles. Incluso Harry llegó un momento en el que perdió la pelota que estaba en juego. Aun así, todos pasaron un agradable rato que hizo que llegaran de nuevo a la Madriguera cansados y llenos de tierra y polvo.

A medida que se acercaban a la casa, vieron una enorme figura que para ellos era inconfundible intentando entrar por la puerta.

-Por Merlín Hagrid, cada día creces un poco más -decía la señora Weasley mientras empujaba al semigigante intentando que pudiera entrar en la casa.

-Hola chicos -dijo este con el gesto tensado por el esfuerzo, -esperad un momento a que solucionemos este pequeño problemilla y ahora os saludo.

Todos se miraron divertidos. Tras unos cinco o diez minutos intentándolo y empujando consiguieron desatascar la entrada a la puerta. Hagrid abrazó con fuerza a Ron, Hermione y Harry susurrando "mis niños, mis queridos niños" a la par que soltaba una lágrima tras otra.

-Decidí llamar a Hagrid para que os viera, me comentó en Hogwarts que tenía ganas de veros a todos -dijo la señora Weasley mientras Hagrid afirmaba efusivamente.

Harry no paraba de sonreír ya que también conocía al semigigante desde hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, había sido este el que le había dicho en primer lugar que era un mago.

Todos se sentaron con alegría en la mesa para comer un enorme pollo asado que había preparado la señora Weasley. La cena se alargó más de la cuenta, además de que el señor Weasley y Hagrid bebieron más de la cuenta. Cuando Hagrid se despidió este iba dando tumbos de un lado a otro. El señor Weasley por otro lado, tuvo que ser acostado por Bill y Molly, a la par que decía cosas sin sentido sobre los patitos de coma muggles.

Una vez recogida la mesa, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny salía por la puerta con una bolsa de basura. Decidió aprovechar el momento para comentarle la charla que había tenido con su padre.

Cuando salió se encontró a la menor de los Weasley mirando al cielo. Se puso detrás de ella intentando que no se diera cuenta, pero se giró y le abrazó. Le abrazó con fuerza y Harry sintió sus labios en su cuello.

-Gracias -le dijo ella mientras le daba un largo beso que dejó al mago con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Tenemos que hablar -le dijo este entre beso y beso.

Ginny paró en seco y dibujo un rostro de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

-Oh, nada malo -le dijo Harry a la paz que entrelazaban los dedos. -Tu padre me ha dicho que sabe lo nuestro y que le gustaría que fuese el guardián de los secretos de la Madriguera.

Ginny le sonrió con gesto divertido para volver a abrazarlo.

-Se lo que significa para ti -dijo esta.

Harry hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los de su interlocutora, la cual volvió a besarlo con determinación.

-Entonces había pensado que… bueno…

-Suéltalo Harry.

Este tardó un par más de segundos, no para decidirse, si no para romper la sensación de vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Que si te gustaría salir… con…conmigo.

-Por supuesto -contestó ella justo después como si esperara aquella petición desde hacía mucho tiempo. -Por supuesto.

Harry sintió como el dragón de su interior rugía triunfante mientras se fundían en un tierno abrazo que sería cortado por un crujido provocado por una aparición.

-Buenas noches -dijo el Ministro de Magia en funciones, Kingsley Shacklebolt con gesto serio. -Perdonad la intromisión.


	7. Capítulo VI: El testamento

**CAPÍTULO VI: EL TESTAMENTO**

Harry y Ginny se separaron enseguida después de su efusivo abrazo al ver aparecerse a Kingsley justo delante de ellos.

-Normalmente no suelo aparecerme de esta forma -dijo con gesto serio, ignorando cualquier muestra de cariño que hubiera podido cortar, -pero las circunstancias así lo requieren.

El ministro en funciones y antiguo auror, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, llevaba su sempiterna capa de color púrpura y era el mismo de siempre. A diferencia de que sus ojos, normalmente vivos y saltones denotaban un fuerte cansancio, estando inyectados en sangre.

Harry lo miró extrañado. La última vez que un ministro se había aparecido en la Madriguera fue el año pasado para entregarles el testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Esta vez Kingsley llevaba una enorme carpeta repleta de pergaminos.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó el chico preocupado mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría.

-¡Kingsley! -dijo con alegría la señora Weasley, -¡qué alegría verte! Pasa, ¿quieres beber algo?

-De acuerdo Molly, pero antes, entremos -dijo en tono sombrío. -Chicos vosotros también, traigo noticias para todos.

Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a entrar detrás del ministro de magia. Ante su presencia, los que se encontraban dentro de la cocina se sobresaltaron. Aunque Kingsley fuese un conocido, de por sí, su cargo ya era lo bastante importante como para que su mera presencia ya impactara.

-Buenas noches -dijo con solemnidad mientras procedía a sentarse en un hueco entre Ron y Hermione. -¿Y Arthur?

Todos recordaron la competición de bebida que habían presenciado entre Hagrid y el señor Weasley. Su esposa pareció sonrojarse un poco antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la primera planta de la Madriguera, para despertar a su marido.

-¿Cómo estáis? -preguntó el antiguo auror con la intención de romper el hielo de la situación.

Todos contestaron con un bien un tanto apático, preocupados por su simple presencia, como esperando un presagio, como si fuera un pájaro de mal agüero. Pocos minutos después un somnoliento señor Weasley bajaba las escaleras con andar pausado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con un pastoso tono mientras se sentaba en una silla con la ayuda de su mujer.

Kingsley guardó silencio unos segundos mientras depositaba la enorme carpeta que portaba encima de la mesa.

-Es cuanto menos curioso lo que ha pasado, pero he encontrado las últimas voluntades de Remus y Tonks -afirmó con seriedad.

A Harry aquella noticia le hizo hundirse un poco en su sillón, recordando la muerte de su profesor y amigo, y de su mujer, la cual había dado a luz poco tiempo antes.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó el señor Weasley, -no teníamos noticias de ello, ¿cierto?

-En efecto -contesto Kingsley. -Pero el otro día, haciendo un barrido por su casa por si tenían alguna información confidencial que hubiera que destruir por el tema de la Orden, me encontré con esta carpeta que cuenta con una serie de pergaminos y la última voluntad en la que se os nombra a gran parte de los aquí presentes.

-Lo suponía -afirmó el padre de Ron, -de hecho, era extraño que no hubieran dejado nada.

El ministro en funciones abrió la carpeta y empezó a desenrollar el primer pergamino que encontró, el cual era de un color pardo intenso.

-Está redactada en forma de carta, por lo que la leeré en voz alta -afirmó. -Queridos compañeros, amigos y familiares, si estáis leyendo esto es porque seguramente habremos perecido en la batalla. Estamos convencidos de que la luz conseguirá vencer a la oscuridad que tanto daño nos ha hecho. Os rogamos que no lloréis nuestra muerte, porque la misma no es más que el siguiente paso en el camino de una persona.

"En primer lugar, y por petición mía, Remus Lupin, quiero dirigirme al señor Harry James Potter como amigo y profesor. Harry, amigo, como sabrás soy el último de los merodeadores que queda con vida. Aunque no tengo ninguna intención de morirme, si lees estas palabras debes de saber que tengo ganas de ver a tu padre y a Sirius. Para nosotros, desde aquella fatídica noche en la que murieron tus padres, nada fue igual. No fue igual porque uno murió y el otro desapareció, hundiéndose en las más oscuras sombras de Azkaban. Voldemort destrozó sus vidas por completo y a mí, en particular, me quitó un pedazo tan importante que nunca he vuelto a ser el mismo. Quiero decirte que te quiero, Harry, de hecho, estoy seguro de que todos te queremos. Has tenido una vida difícil desde el principio y has conseguido sobreponerte a todas las adversidades que se han interpuesto en tu camino. Tanto Tonks como yo, confiamos ciegamente en ti. Y lo hacemos de tal manera que ambos estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por ti. Porque, aunque tú no quieras, te has convertido en el estandarte de nuestra guerra. Cuando escuches o leas esto, espero que todo haya acabado y que puedas brindar por nosotros hasta la saciedad, porque has sido, eres y serás, no solo el elegido, si no el hijo de mi amigo, aquel que una noche se enfrentó al mago oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos por ti."

"Hablando ahora de temas más serios, me gustaría recordarte el compromiso que aceptaste aquel día en el Refugio cuando te pedí que fueras el padrino de nuestro hijo, Ted Lupin. Aunque ahora es un bebé, tengo muy claro que crecerá escuchando tu nombre. Si dejamos este mundo, en primer lugar, no quiero que tengas preocupaciones por su subsistencia, porque mi suegra será la encargada de ello. Lo único que te pido es que lo quieras como yo te he querido a ti. Que lo eduques en la verdad y en la luz. Porque como padrino, tienes la obligación de hacer que crezca en una vida llena de alegría. Siento haber tenido que echarte este compromiso, pero es necesario. Visítalo, ayúdalo, quiérelo. Te lo rogamos."

Cuando Kingsley terminó de leer aquellas palabras, Harry tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas por la emoción que le habían generado. Por supuesto, el mago no había olvidado jamás el compromiso y en cuanto hubiera organizado medianamente su vida, se encargaría de todo aquello. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con ternura y de que, como él, lloraban la pérdida de aquellas personas.

-Además -añadió el ministro, -tanto Tonks como Remus, te han legado sus varitas, con la esperanza de que las guardes hasta que un día se la cedas a su hijo.

Dicho esto, con un movimiento de su canalizador hizo que las dos varitas se materializaran en el aire, dejándolas caer suavemente en las manos del chico. Harry las miró con extraña admiración, pues, aunque fueran varitas normales, le transmitían una profunda sensación de cariño.

-Ahora -continuó Kingsley, -estas palabras están dirigidas al resto de la Orden del Fénix, y en especial a ti Bill, ahora lo comprenderás.

Se aclaró la voz tosiendo un par de veces, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-"Quiero dejar esto a mi igual entre los rojos. Ya que después de que la oscuridad avanzara a fuerza lo hicieron entre mi semejante. Guarda esto como si tu sangre fuera, porque puede decidir el futuro de Gran Bretaña."

Cuando el ministro terminó de hablar todos se miraron extrañados, contrariados. Aquellas palabras eran tan extrañadas que al parecer nadie las entendía. Bill se quedó mirando fijamente el pergamino que contenía aquellas palabras. Harry, contrariado, decidió no intervenir en el tema porque al parecer no le incumbía a él.

-Después de meditarlo mucho -empezó a decir el ex auror mientras sacaba una carpeta sellada con una enorme "R" de cera, -he decidido traer esto, que es a lo que Remus se refería en estas palabras. Os puedo dar mi palabra de que esta información no se conoce y de que es importante puesto que esta hechizada para que solo la pueda abrir aquel al que está destinada.

Todos se removieron en sus asientos, pensando con intensidad quién sería el destinatario de aquella información.

-He pensado que iguales en realidad no sois ningunos si oscuros acontecimientos no se hubieran cernido sobre vosotros -afirmó focalizando su mirada en el rostro de Bill, el cual estaba completamente lleno de cicatrices. -El semejante eres tú -le dijo. -Porque eres el único que un día fuiste mordido por un licántropo, convirtiéndote tú también.

-Me lo suponía -contestó Bill mientras cogía la carpeta que Kingsley le brindaba. -¿Qué hago con ella? -preguntó sintiéndose extraño por ser por primera vez el centro de atención de una de aquellas reuniones.

-Tienes varias opciones. En primer lugar, como miembro del Ministerio, estoy obligado a decirte que lo que tienes entre manos es información clasificada y detallada y que lo que leas dentro no tienes por qué transmitírnoslo, por lo que puedes optar por no decir nada. En segundo lugar, bueno… Puedes contarnos algo.

-Claro.

Bill decidió rompió el sello de cera que guardaba aquellos trozos de pergamino nervioso. Harry, que no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición observaba por el rabillo del ojo intentando ver el interior de la carpeta.

Durante varios minutos, Bill con gesto contrariado observó los pergaminos uno por uno, escudriñándolos concienzudamente. Todos los que lo miraban con nerviosismo guardaban un silencio sepulcral esperando a que abriera la boca. Harry, ante la posible perspectiva de otra serie de situaciones peligrosas, tenía el estómago completamente revuelto y le rugía sin parar. Alguna que otra vez miraba a Ginny compungido y esta lo intentaba tranquilizar con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada escrito -sentención Bill con un gesto de furia en la mirada. -Tan solo pergaminos y más pergaminos en blanco.

Harry comprendía perfectamente la sensación de desasosiego que suponía el deber saber y no saber. Durante muchos años, el mago había tenido que convivir con la sensación de que todo el Mundo sabía más que él. Con gesto serio observó cómo Bill pasaba los pergaminos a su mujer.

-¡Aquí hay algo! -dijo en su particular tono afrancesado a la par que señalaba la esquina superior izquierda.

Bill agarró con calma y leyó durante algunos segundos para después clavar su mirada en la de Harry. Este se removió de nuevo en su asiento.

-"Harry, tú lo sabes porque de los cuatro, tú fuiste el séptimo en observarlo. De los siete, solo quedáis dos, si no, pregunta a George" -leyó el mago en voz alta.

George miró a este contrariado mientras los pensativos ojos de Harry se perdían en sus más profundos pensamientos. ¿El qué sabían? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que sabía George también? No podía ser demasiado importante porque ni si quiera Lupin tenía toda la información con la que contaba Harry. Además, insinuaba que aparte de ellos dos había cinco personas más que también lo habían sabido. Se acarició la barbilla instintivamente a la par que miraba a George. Fueron unos minutos de desconcierto total en los que Harry se devanó los sesos en busca de la solución a aquel pequeño acertijo. Ahora, todas las miradas se centraban en él.

-Harry -comenzó a decir Hermione para sorpresa de todos, -creo que tengo la solución -afirmó nerviosa. -¿Recuerdas las palabras que había que decir ante el mapa del merodeador? Ni si quiera Snape pudo ver lo que guardaba en su interior. Y de su existencia sabíais George, Fred, Remus, Sirius, Peter, tu padre y tú. Harry inténtalo.

Harry afirmó en silencio con la cabeza. La teoría de la chica tenía bastante sentido, por lo que los pergaminos fueron de nuevo a parar a las manos de Bill, el cual miraba a Harry preocupado.

-Debes decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" -le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa que denotaba cierta preocupación.

Bill repitió las palabras tal cual y entonces, una serie de letras empezaron a aparecer en los pergaminos, llenando por completo cada espacio libre que en ellos existía. Durante unos largos minutos, que al mago le parecieron horas, el dueño de los pergaminos los leyó.

-Aquí dice –comenzó a decir Bill, -que justo antes de la muerte de Voldemort, en una de las incursiones de Lupin en su territorio, se enteró de que las manadas de licántropos estaban reclutando a un número muy elevado de personas, con el fin de rebelarse contra el Señor de las Tinieblas.

-¡Nosotros oímos algo parecido justo el día después de la victoria! -exclamó Ron sorprendido.

-¿Dónde? -le inquirió Kingsley con gesto serio, -¿por qué no informasteis? ¿qué dijeron?

-Bueno -continuó diciendo Ron a la par que miraba a sus amigos por si estos pensaban que no debía de decir nada, -Greyback murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que estaban decidiendo si reunir de nuevo a la manada en Londres. Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, y no parecía que sus intenciones fuesen del todo buenas. No informamos porque creíamos que era un tema sin importancia.

-Es un tema muy serio -contestó el señor Weasley al cual parecía habérsele pasado el efecto del whisky de fuego. -Ahora que los licántropos tienen vía libre para reproducirse, pueden constituir una grave amenaza para la comunidad mágica -sentenció. -Voldemort les había ordenado que cesaran en su crecimiento, puesto que los quería tener a todos controlados.

-No puede ser muy peligroso… ¿verdad? -preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Comparado con la guerra que acabamos de vivir no -le contestó Kingsley. -Pero es un problema que debemos de afrontar porque los licántropos, a diferencia de los gigantes y vampiros, son un grupo bastante numeroso que podría ocasionar problemas.

-Aquí dice -siguió diciendo Bill, cortando la conversación que mantenía su hermano, -que los últimos movimientos se centraban mucho en los bosques escoceses del Norte, de hecho, afirma que parece haber traslado de materiales y de personas a esa zona, como si se estuviesen concentrando.

-Tendremos que intentar descubrir que es lo que traman antes del inicio del curso -dijo Kingsley mientras se levantaba de su asiento. -De momento me marcho, no quiero molestaros más esta noche. Nos veremos a últimos de agosto en Hogwarts, los alumnos de séptimo ayudarán en la reconstrucción de las defensas del Castillo. Os debería de llegar una carta de un momento a otro.

Los cuatro chicos que cursarían séptimo el curso siguiente afirmaron en silencio mientras observaban como el ministro en funciones salía por la puerta para después desaparecer.

Tras aquella pequeña reunión improvisada todos se miraron preocupados. Sobre todo, la preocupación era evidente en la mirada que Fleur dirigía a Bill, el cual aún tenía la carpeta heredada de Lupin sobre su regazo. Lo único que estaba claro en aquella escena, es que el heredero de la situación de espionaje en las manadas de licántropos había pasado a Bill. Ahora este debería de decidir qué hacer.

Cuando todos se levantaron somnolientos de sus asientos, un nuevo crujido y una exclamación de dolor cruzó el aire proveniente del exterior de la Madriguera. Todos sacaron sus varitas con velocidad para dirigirse hacia el exterior. Una vez fuera, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la posterior voz de la señora Weasley:

-Katherinna Moody…

[Nota: Podéis entrar en . para más fan fics.]


	8. Capítulo VII: Katherinna Moody

**CAPÍTULO VII: KATHERINNA MOODY**

Un segundo crujido proveniente de una aparición que no había sido la del Ministro en funciones, en mitad de la noche, es algo que sorprendió a todos. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando encontraron a una mujer morena, con los ojos casi perdidos y vestida como una miembro de alguna tribu perdida de África. Tenía los pelos recogidos en un moño el cual formaba una especie de flor en su nuca. Iba vestida con una falda formada por hojas que al parecer contaban con algún tipo de hechizo para mantenerse unidas. Por lo demás, iba en cuero.

-Ahí va… -dijo George impresionado por lo esbelto del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Se podía observar perfectamente su edad, ya que las patas de gallo y alguna que otra arruga denotaban que se encontraba por encima de la barrera de los cuarenta años, pero su figura era de infarto. Tenía los pechos grandes y firmes, las piernas largas pero fuertes y una sonrisa que dejaba maravillado a cualquiera.

Las miradas inquisidoras de Molly, Ginny, Fleur y Hermione sobre sus respectivos, estuvo tan cargada de furia por su embobamiento que todos se pusieron firmes y empezaron a toser de una manera exagerada y excesivamente dramática.

Aun así, todos estaban apuntando con la varita a la susodicha. Esta, con gesto tranquilo repasó con su mirada los rostros de cada uno de los allí presentes hasta clavar sus ojos en los de la señora Weasley.

-¿Mo… Molly? -dijo la desconocida con un acento fuerte y extraño.- ¿E…eres tú?

La señora Weasley se quedó completamente pasmada mientras Harry lo comprendía todo. Aquella mujer sería su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Khaterinna Moody.

-Kat… ¿eres Kat? -contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una vez que su gesto dio paso a la alegría, dejando a un lado la sorpresa. -¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Cómo has cambiado cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Todos hemos cambiado -admitió la hermana del fallecido Alastor Moody mientras se acercaba a Molly para saludarla, dándole un tierno y sincero abrazo. -¡Pero si tienes hijos! -esta se sorprendió al ver a cada uno de los pelirrojos. -Y este debe de ser tu marido -dijo estrechándolo también entre sus brazos. El señor Weasley se ruborizó ligeramente ante la mirada burlona de todos los allí presentes.

Posteriormente, la señora Weasley fue presentando uno por uno a todos los miembros de su familia y al resto de invitados. Como si fuera lo más normal del Mundo, al primero que saludó, que fue a Percy, le dio un enorme besó en los labios. Harry, con los ojos como platos, observó como la mujer introducía la lengua en la boca del aterrorizado Weasley. Cuando se hubo separado, le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Encantada.

El mismo ritual se fue repitiendo con cada uno de los chicos, mientras que a las chicas les daba un fuerte abrazo. Harry y Ron recibieron fuertes codazos una vez que obtuvieron su ración de beso lascivo por parte de lo que parecía una indígena. El mago miró a Ginny con aire compungido y con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor que el golpe le había propiciado.

Una vez que todo hubo terminado y después de que cada uno de los no solteros recibieran sus diferentes lecciones, la señora Weasley invitó a entrar a la nueva profesora mientras que los demás la siguieron resignados. Dentro, esta, con un movimiento de varita hizo que sendas tazas de té aparecieran frente a ellos mientras que Katherinna se disculpaba por llegar tan tarde.

-Me he perdido y acabé cogiendo un traslador el cual me llevo a Rumanía, un absoluto desastre -dijo con su peculiar acento marcado. -Con todos los años que llevo en Madagascar ni si quiera he hecho el examen de aparación, esta vez lo he hecho de manera ilegal -afirmó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir la señora Weasley.

-Ni yo me explico por qué he vuelto, Molly -le cortó la profesora, -no vine para participar en la guerra, pero la muerte de mi Shá, que es esposo en su tribu me hizo quedarme bastante sola. Tras enterarme de la muerte de mi hermano… bueno, quise venir a darle mi último adiós. No sé nada de su vida, de hecho, hace muchos años que no hablo con él y ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿cómo fue, Molly?

Todos quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos dudando de cómo explicaría la señora Weasley la muerte de su hermano por culpa de una cobardía.

-Bueno, murió en una misión frente al mismísmo Voldemort -contestó.

Aunque la profesora no se escandalizó, sí que miró sorprendida a su interlocutora para después sonreír complacida.

-¿Ahora lo llamáis por su nombre? -preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, es algo que Dumbledore y Harry nos han ido inculcando poco a poco -contestó.

-¿Harry? ¿Te refieres a Harry Potter? -dijo visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Si te lo presente antes! -afirmó la señora Weasley mientras le indicaba a Harry que se acercase.

Este, un poco embarazado y ante la atenta y severa mirada de Ginny, se dirigió hacia la porción de sofá que ocupaba la nueva profesora de artes oscuras. Esta abrió los ojos denotando impresión para agarrarle por el brazo derecho y tirar de él hacia sí.

-Así que eres tú aquel que derrota a Voldermort… -susurró observando cada facción del chico.

En aquel momento Harry se sentía como un mono de feria al que estaban exhibiendo públicamente. Además, a este nunca le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que lo tocaran y manosearan de aquella manera tan poco pudorosa. Con una sonrisa sumamente forzada afirmaba a todo lo que la profesora le decía.

-Supongo que este año en Hogwarts no tendrías por qué recibir mis clases -le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sus pechos se movían de aquí a allá. -Si has sido capaz de la proeza más grande del siglo XX, no creo que las necesites.

-Bueno… -dijo este completamente ruborizado, -en realidad no soy tan bueno. Todo esto ha sido un cúmulo de actos que han tenido detrás mucha fortuna.

La conversación se postergó durante varios minutos en los que Katherinna alabó las cualidades mágicas del chico. Este, intentando escapar miraba suplicante a Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, George y Percy que se mofaban de él realizando todo tipo de burlas. Al final, todos acabaron por decidirse a dormir bastante exhaustos.

El día -y sobre todo la noche- había sido muy intenso. En primer lugar, por el partido de quidditch, y principalmente por el testamento de Lupin y la llegada de la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El salón se fue quedando vacío hasta que solo quedaron Ron y Hermione sentados en un sofá, y Ginny y Harry sentados justo en frente. Ron bostezó con fuerza haciendo que el mago no pudiera evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer después de Hogwarts? -dijo Hermione.

La pregunta no cogió a Harry por sorpresa pues desde que había terminado la guerra, por su cabeza habían pasado todo tipo de preguntas, entre las que se encontraba aquella que acababa de formular. El mago había dudado seriamente varias opciones, pero al final se había decidido por la que siempre había deseado.

-Supongo que empezaré la carrera de auror si es que me va bien este curso-respondió mientras notaba la mano de Ginny sobre su rodilla derecha.

-Yo intentaré hacer lo mismo -continuó Ron, -aunque tendré que compaginarlo con el trabajo de la tienda de Fred y George. Por si no lo sabíais me ha ofrecido un puesto de vendedor que creo voy a aceptar cuando termine séptimo.

-No sabía nada sobre esa oferta -le dijo Hermione sonriendo de alegría mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ginny.

Esta tardó varios segundos en contestar:

-Este año los equipos de la liga de quidditch están buscando nuevos jugadores -dijo con voz tímida, -si todo va bien, creo que podría dedicarme un par de años al deporte.

Harry se quedó pasmado. Aunque nunca lo había pensado, la idea de Ginny era bastante buena, pues tenía una calidad deportiva impresionante. Como cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor había sorprendido a Harry, su capitán, en los primeros partidos que habían disputado, estando a la altura e incluso superando a grandes jugadores de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? -le preguntó Ginny con amabilidad.

-Intentaré prepararme unas oposiciones para un puesto en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas -contestó, -me gustaría seguir defendiendo los derechos de los elfos desde dentro, por supuesto.

Con tales expectativas de futuro, los cuatro decidieron irse a dormir. Ron y Harry dormirían en el mismo dormitorio, pero el primero abandonó el salón con más velocidad que el segundo, el cual rezagado, tomó una decisión que llevaba meditando desde hacía unos minutos.

-Mañana iré a Grimmud Place, por la mañana, debería de adecentar la casa porque espero poder pasar bastante tiempo allí -le dijo a Ginny, la cual se encontraba detrás suya. -¿Quieres acompañarme? Iremos en escoba.

-¿No crees que también deberías ir a ver al hijo de Lupin y Tonks? -le dijo esta con una sonrisa a la par que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. -Iré, por supuesto.

[ **Nota:** Siento lo escueto de este capítulo. Sigo de vacaciones y no estoy al cien por cien. El Lunes será un capítulo cargado de acción. ]


	9. Capítulo independiente II: La caída

**CAPÍTULO INDEPENDIENTE II: LA CAÍDA DE LOS MALFOY**

Se cuentan muchas historias sobre lo que posteriormente sería de los Malfoy. Muchos dicen que los vieron en el Gran Comedor el día de la Gran Derrota, pero lo cierto es que huyeron antes de que su señor pereciera.

Cuando aquel miserable Potter despertó de lo que parecía ser su final, Lucius Malfoy se sobrecogió de tal manera al ver los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, que, como muchos otros, decidió abandonar la guerra justo en aquel momento. Ya no solo por la cólera que experimentó Lord Voldemort, sino por la pizca de temor que se reflejó en su mirada. Muchos de sus seguidores, aunque compartieran los ideales de su Señor, lo seguían por el mero hecho de conseguir protección. El hecho de que un mago mediocre que ni si quiera había terminado su formación mágica lo hubiera retado de aquella manera, sembró la semilla de la desconfianza en los vasallos del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Entre todas las columnas de humo negro que se formaron tras la repentina resurrección de "El Elegido", se encontraban los Malfoy. Tras ver a su hijo con vida y alentarlo a unirse de nuevo a ellos, determinaron que, para su familia, todo había terminado. Mientras Lucius, Narcissa y Draco volaban en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy, el patriarca no dejaba de pensar en las posibles consecuencias de los actos que acababan de realizar.

Cuando aterrizaron en los alrededores de su morada, cruzaron con velocidad la verja para ponerse bajo la escasa protección mágica que disponían.

-No podemos quedarnos en el país, Narcissa -inquirió Lucius mientras sacaba su varita y se acercaba a la entrada de la casa, dispuesto a defender durante unos minutos la situación. -Avisa a alguno de los elfos domésticos para que preparen con velocidad todo lo necesario para marcharnos, nos iremos a Francia y pasaremos allí la noche, no podemos esperar aquí.

-Draco ayúdamente -le dijo su madre clavando los ojos en la mirada perdida de su hijo. -¡Twenky, ven! -ordenó con ferocidad a la par que observaba los gestos nerviosos de su marido.

Con presteza, un elfo se apareció delante de ellos e hizo un gesto reverencial que indicaba sumisión.

-Quiero que cojas lo más necesarios y lo transportes a la casa de verano de Francia, ¿entendido? ¡Rápido!

El elfo ni tan si quiera afirmó con la cabeza, con maña chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. En la casa se escucharon diferentes crujidos que delataban la actividad de elfo.

-¿Crees que caerá, papá? -preguntó Draco con gesto preocupado mientras veía la mirada de su padre clavada en el horizonte. -Potter estaba muy convencido…

-He visto miedo en los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, Draco -le contestó en tono neutro, -saca la varita, insensato. Ahora somos buscados tanto por una parte como por otra -afirmó. -Pero no somos tan tontos, no nos dejaremos coger y en Francia trazaremos nuestro plan para volver victoriosos a Gran Bretaña, ahora debemos desvincularnos de cualquier prueba que nos incrimine directamente, aunque sea prácticamente imposible… Nuestra postura ha tenido un marcado carácter público.

-¿Por qué debemos estar alerta?

-¿Eres tonto, Draco? -le dijo en tono severo y dedicándole una furiosa mirada, -¿acaso no te das cuenta? Si el Señor Tenebroso cae, nuestros antiguos compañeros y también los leales al Ministerio y a la Orden vendrán a por nosotros. En cualquier momento se puede producir la caída.

La puerta de la Mansión se escuchó tras ellos, denotando que la señora Malfoy había decidido entrar para ver que tramaban los elfos. Los minutos pasaron acompañados por un sepulcral silencio que puso nerviosos a padre y a hijo.

Por la mente de Draco, todo tipo de tribulaciones cercaban sus recuerdos. Con aspereza, recordó la muerte de los que, durante siete años, habían sido sus lacayos en Hogwarts. Aunque no hubiera sentido ningún tipo de respeto y siendo torpes y brutos, la desaparición que había presenciado, siendo sus amigos consumidos por aquel fuego maldito, lo atormentaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo? -le preguntó su padre sin dejar de otear las inmediaciones de la Mansión.

-Todo esto empezó como un juego papá -contestó con gesto sombrío, -conseguimos asesinar a Dumbledore, conseguimos que el Ministerio estuviera bajo nuestro control… Y ahora por un simple y estúpido mestizo vamos a perderlo todo.

Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír en aquellos momentos de pesadumbre ante las palabras de su vástago. Era digno sucesor del apellido que durante tantos años había intentado engrandecer y encumbrar.

-La vida y el tiempo ponen a cada uno en su lugar, Draco -afirmó, -ese Potter pagará por todo esto a su debido tiempo, no hay que ser impacientes.

Un gesto de furia se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño de los Malfoy.

-¡He esperado siete años para que se cumplieran los designios del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Abrimos la Cámara para que él la cerrase! ¡Incluso nos encargamos de matar al mago al que nuestro Señor una vez temió! ¿Por qué no debemos de ser impacientes? -preguntó con exasperación clavando su mirada cargada de cólera en los ojos de su padre.

-Draco, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta los designios del Señor de las Tinieblas, ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para enfrentarnos a él? ¡Nos hubiera despedazo!

Su hijo guardó silencio. Pero no guardó silencio por respeto al padre, si no por las cuatro columnas de humo que surcaron el cielo e hicieron volar a los pájaros que reposaban en los antiguos árboles de la ancestral Mansión Malfoy.

-¡MALFOY! -gritó entonces una voz desde la verja, - ¡HA CAÍDO Y TU NOS HAS DEJADO EN LA ESTACADA! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Draco miró a su padre asustado a la par que se abría la puerta y aparecía Narcissa con una enorme maleta. Su gesto cambió al más oscuro terror al escuchar las voces.

-Ha caído… -susurró Lucius completamente sorprendido mientras acariciaba el mango de su varita. -¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

-¡Lucius! ¡Vámonos, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que entren! -le gritó su esposa completamente atemorizada.

-¡No podemos dejar que la morada antiquísima de los Malfoy caíga por cuatro inútiles! No pasarán las barreras que nuestro Señor nos concedió -afirmó con una sádica sonrisa.

Pero entonces la situación cambió por completo. Cuatro voces, provenientes de los cuatro magos que habían formado las columnas de humo negro conjuraron:

-¡Bombarda Máxima!

La explosión fue enorme, devastadora. Draco pudo observar como las protecciones mágicas debilitadas por la muerte de su conjurador se agrietaban y caían en forma de miles de pedazos que se perdieron antes de llegar al suelo. La verja crujió con fuerza ante un golpe de varita que hizo que se abriera con virulencia.

-¡MALFOY, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡MUÉSTRATE!

Lucius pudo llegar a distinguir a Yaxley, un desconocido enmascarado y a los Carrow. El primero de ellos lanzó un alarido de odio mientras que Draco pudo distinguir como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Habéis abandonado al Señor Tenebroso! -gritaba la hermana Carrow mientras alzaba su varita, -¡lo habéis vendido como a una rata! ¡Hemos tenido que escapar del cautiverio de esa McGonagall mientras huíais!

Los cuatro mortífagos avanzaban a toda velocidad por el sendero que conducía a la Mansión quemando y destrozando todo a su paso. El humo formaba enormes columnas negras que espantaban a los pájaros y animales de los terrenos cercanos al hogar de los Malfoy.

-Os reuniréis en la muerte con el Señor Tenebroso para que él os de vuestro merecido -dijo Yaxley con un sádico gesto dibujado en el rostro.

Lucius dio un paso al frente con su varita en alto.

-No dejaré que profanen nuestra morada -afirmó a su esposa y a su hijo que también habían dado un paso al frente.

-¿Pero qué dices Lucius? ¡Son cuatro! -le gritó desesperada su esposa mientras este bajaba la escalinata de la puerta principal para encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros.

Alecto Carrow se adelantó con determinación a sus otros tres acompañantes y movió la varita con suma velocidad.

-¡Crucio! -conjuró para posteriormente sentir la enorme satisfacción por la venganza de su Señor.

El grito de dolor de Lucios Malfoy heló la sangre de su hijo, que miraba a su esposo sufrir la maldición imperdonable.

-¿Acaso creías que no sabías que huirías, sucia rata asquerosa? -le preguntó Yaxley mientras observaba como era torturado.

Mientras tanto, el enmascarado subió los escalones que llevaban hacia la posición de Draco y su madre.

-¡Demaius! -conjuró Draco.

Pero su hechizo fue rápidamente absorbido por la punta de la varita de su adversario que lo miró sonriente.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡No! -gritó Narcissa mientras que uno de los elfos domésticos salía de la casa en dirección hacia ellos y los agarraba para aparecerse en Lyon.

El Avada Kedavra colisionó contra la puerta de roble macizo de los Malfoy que se partió en decenas de pedazos…

[…]

Draco, su madre y el viejo elfo doméstico Twenky aparecieron en la puerta de su más humilde palacete en Lyon. Ambos respiraban con velocidad, hiperventilando por la situación de la que acababan de salvarse…

-Papá… -alcanzó a decir el vástago de los Malfoy extenuado.


	10. Capítulo VIII: Grimmauld Place

**CAPÍTULO VIII: GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Harry y Ron no pudieron pegar ojo en toda la noche. Entre risas escuchaban los crujidos provenientes de la cama de Percy, que tenía el cuarto a pocos metros de su ubicación. Entre crujido y crujido, se podía escuchar la voz de la nueva profesora, Katherinna Moody.

-Por Merlín chico, ¿cómo sabes hacer todo eso? -decía en tono lujurioso.

Tras eso, los crujidos se volvieron más intensos.

[…]

-Ven aquí, chico -le dijo la profesa Moody a Harry haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. -Vamos a comenzar con el encantamiento -afirmó. -Aunque hace años que no hago ninguno, creo que todo saldrá bien.

La familia Weasley al completo, más Hermione, la profesora y Harry se encontraban fuera de la Madriguera, en los aledaños de la misma. El señor y la señora Weasley habían decidido que aquella misma mañana llevarían a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio para proteger su casa de posibles incursiones. Como ya Harry sabía, ahora que la Orden había desaparecido y había dejado de ser aquel lugar un sitio de paso, habían tomado aquella decisión, por otro lado, acertada.

-Todos los demás debéis de cerrar los ojos, daros la vuelta o hacer cualquier cosa que os obligue a no mirar vuestro hogar. Vamos Ron, no me hagas hacerte esto, Obscuro -dijo alzando levemente y con una rapidez pasmosa su varita.

En ese mismo instante una venda de color negro tapó los ojos de Ron que luchó durante unos segundos por quitársela, para darse cuenta de que era completamente imposible.

-Bien, dicho esto, Harry y yo daremos una vuelta a los alrededores de la casa -continuó diciendo, -y la misma cuando volváis a ver, habrá desaparecido. En dicho momento, el chico os tendrá que decir su ubicación exacta, ¿entendido?

Todos afirmaron silenciosamente mientras se daban la vuelta, se tapaban los ojos o hacían las dos cosas. En el último momento, Ginny miró a Harry con orgullo por aquel papel tan importante a desempeñar.

Con parsimonia, Katherinna Moody y Harry Potter comenzaron a dar dicha vuelta alrededor del hogar de la familia Weasley. Pasmado, el mago observó como una especie de luz violeta comenzó a emanar del suelo, cubriendo por completo la enorme mole que hacía las veces de casa.

Puede que pasaran unos minutos o tal vez más de algunos, pero para el chico, el ritual no se demoró demasiado. Con una sonrisa, Katherinna le cedió su varita para que fuera él, el que dejara de que la conjuración del encantamiento muriese en sus manos. Notó como un súbito calor le corría por el brazo con el que sostenía la varita.

-Perfecto -dijo la profesora para después quitarle la varita de la mano. -Te has convertido en el Guardián de los Secretos de la familia Weasley -afirmó para después abrazarlo.

Harry pudo notar los pechos grandes y turgentes de la profesora que se apartó de él sonriendo. Por suerte, Ginny -que estaba vuelta de espaldas- no vio nada para tener que molestarse. De hecho, si Ginny supiera lo que él y Ron sabían, seguramente no tendría por qué enfadarse.

Aunque todos sabían el efecto que ocasionaría, el mago notó las caras de sorpresa dibujadas en cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley. Entonces decidió darles la localización exacta. Aunque él seguía viendo la Madriguera como siempre la había visto, supo enseguida el efecto que tendrían sus palabras, pues comenzaría a aparecer para sus interlocutores poco a poco, piso por piso.

Cuando la sorpresa se hubo desvanecido, la señora Weasley le dio un emotivo abrazo que Harry recibió con una inmensa sonrisa. Posteriormente, el señor Weasley le estrechó la mano.

-No tenemos como agradecerte esto, Harry, es una gran responsabilidad la que hemos apostado sobre tus hombros -le dijo.

De nuevo, el mago repitió la misma sonrisa que la señora Weasley había conseguido sacarle. Aunque en realidad el chico tenía otra teoría completamente diferente. Ellos no tenían nada que agradecerle. Nada.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por vosotros -le contestó, -me habéis brindado un segundo hogar, señor Weasley.

Este último guardó silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Harry observó cómo alguna que otra lágrima resbalaban por las mejillas de su interlocutor. Con ternura, el mago le agarró el hombro ante la atenta mirada de Ginny Weasley.

-Que desfachatez -dijo Arthur Weasley con una media sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. -Han sido momentos muy duros y a veces es difícil mantener la entereza como cabeza de familia -le afirmó.

-¡Mirad! -dijo Percy, que había conseguido apartar la mirada durante algunos segundos de la profesora Moody, -son las lechuzas de "El Profeta", parece que han restablecido el suministro.

A lo lejos, dos puntos negros que fueron haciéndose cada vez más grandes, se acercaban a toda velocidad. A los pocos segundos, dichos puntos se convirtieron en dos enormes lechuzas, una parda y otra grisácea, las cuales llevaban un ejemplar del diario cada una. Cuando llegaron, Percy y el señor Weasley introdujeron un par de monedas en los pequeños sacos que llevaban colgados de una de las patas.

En un primer momento, todo parecía normal, pero tras unos minutos los ojos del padre de la familia Weasley se abrieron como platos, denotando una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa querido? -le preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Han matado a Lucius Malfoy.

La contestación dejó sin respiración a todos los allí presentes. Lucius era un conocido mortífago con una poderosa influencia en el Ministerio. Harry recordaba cómo tras su reaparición después de la incursión en el Bosque Prohibido y tras saber que su hijo estaba vivo, los Malfoy habían huido, dejando atrás la batalla de lo que posteriormente se reconocería como el día de la Gran Derrota.

-¿Cómo ha sido? -preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

-No se sabe, parece ser que el mismo día de la caída de Voldemort atacaron su Mansión. El cadáver se lo encontraron unos muggles que paseaban por la zona. Tenía las extremidades cortadas y un mensaje de amenaza realzando la figura de su Señor. Así que, por pura lógica, se trata de una obra de mortífagos.

-¿Pero por qué siguen hacia adelante? -preguntó Ron con gesto preocupado.

-Es tal y como la última vez que Voldemort desapareció -afirmó la señora Weasley, -los mortífagos tardaron en ser erradicados y mientras tanto, seguían haciendo de las suyas.

-Por eso el trabajo del Ministerio es tan importante en estos momentos -confirmó su hijo Percy mientras abría la puerta de la Madriguera. -Entremos dentro, los tiempos, aunque más claros, aun son oscuros.

Todos hicieron lo que aconsejaba Percy. Este, con determinación, movió ligeramente su varita una vez que entraron en la cocina y varias sartenes se pusieron en el fuego con sendos trozos de carne y huevos en su interior. La señora Weasley se puso a su lado para preparar té.

Después de un copioso desayuno en el que el tema de conversación central fue el asesinato de Lucius, Harry y Ginny subieron a sus habitaciones para recoger un par de objetos antes de emprender su viaje hacia la vieja casa del padrino de Harry. La decisión de ir juntos no disgustó a nadie, pero el que fueran solos, sin ningún tipo de guardia derivó en la preocupación de la señora Weasley.

-Vamos Molly, ya son mayorcitos -le decía su marido.

-Si, pero mira lo que le ha pasado a Lucius, ¡y eso que era uno de ellos! -afirmó.

-Mamá, somos mayores, iremos en escoba porque volamos bien y una vez dentro de Grimmauld Place no nos pasará nada -le dijo Ginny.

-Que recuerdos, Grimmauld Place, número doce -dijo George con tono nostálgico el cual se había tirado allí un verano entero. -Pasamos buenos momentos allí, ¿verdad Harry?

Este afirmó con una sonrisa. Aunque él había llegado bastante tarde y con un cabreo monumental -dicho sea de paso-, fueron felices momentos. Sobre todo, porque pudo pasar bastante tiempo con su difunto padrino, Sirius Black.

Pasados algunos minutos, Harry y Ginny -esta con una mochila a sus espaldas- se encontraban en la puerta con sus respectivas escobas sobre sus hombros.

-Dejad al menos que Bill os haga un encantamiento desilusionador -imploró la señora Weasley.

Harry sonrió divertido ante su petición.

-Mamá llevamos la capa de Harry -le contestó su hija.

-Por si acaso.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron con calma a Bill que con un ligero toque de su varita realizó el encantamiento desilusionador. La sensación, conocida ya por Harry, era como una ducha de agua caliente. Desaparecieron.

-Vamos -dijo Harry dando una patada al suelo para que su escoba se elevara por encima de la Madriguera.

La sensación de volar una gran distancia después de todos aquellos meses fue excepcional, y más al lado de la menor de los Weasley. El trayecto fue tranquilo, sin ningún problema. Harry sentía el aire frío entrar en sus pulmones con fuerza al igual que en sus manos.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos sacaron la varita con determinación y espalda contra espalda avanzaron poco a poco hacia el número doce de la calle Grimmauld Place. La última vez que Harry había estado en aquel lugar, habían tenido que huir de uno de los mortífagos tras su incursión en el Ministerio. Con un golpe de su varita, Harry abrió la puerta, la cual tenía un hechizo preparado para que solo él pudiera abrirla. Esta, con una serie de crujidos dejó pasar a ambos magos.

Entraron en silencio, escuchando, en primer lugar. Tras unos segundos, no escucharon nada raro.

-¿Kreacher? -dijo Harry alzando la voz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para conjurar posteriormente un Lumos que iluminó la habitación.

En seguida, un crujido delató la nueva posición en la que se encontraba el elfo doméstico.

-¿Amo Potter? -preguntó.

-Enciende las luces -le ordenó este. Aunque ante la mirada severa de Ginny añadió, -por favor.

-En seguida, amo -contesto el elfo, que en cuestión de segundos encendió las luces de la casa, haciendo que el retrato de Walburga Black cobrara de nuevo vida.-¿Desean los señores té? -dijo alzando su voz sobre los gritos de su antigua ama.

-Sí, gracias Kreacher.

En medio de dicha afirmación, Harry escuchó el picaporte de la puerta exterior girarse. A penas tuvo tiempo de agarrar a Ginny y empujarla hacia la habitación contigua. Aunque las luces encendidas delatarían su posición, esperaba que quien quiera que fuese quedara bajo su factor sorpresa.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio ante los primeros pasos que dio la persona extraña en el vestíbulo de la casa de la familia Black. ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso había otro heredero?

Los pasos avanzaron por el pasillo. En ese momento, Harry agarró de la muñeca a Ginny transmitiéndole seguridad. Con la mano que no agarraba la varita le indico una cuenta atrás que la chica entendió perfectamente. Tres, dos, uno…

Con velocidad y jugando con la sorpresa, los chicos salieron de su escondite con las varitas en alto.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Reducto!

En medio de los dos potentes chorros de luz Harry pudo ver y conocer el rostro del intruso: Yaxley. Él había sido el que les había obligado a huir el año pasado y el que había ocasionado la despartición de Ron.

Los dos hechizos dieron de lleno y casi a la vez en el pecho del mortífago que con un grito de dolor fue desplazado hasta chocar con la pared, quedando completamente inconscientes.

-¡Amo, amo! ¡Señora Weasley! ¿Estáis bien? -el elfo doméstico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante todo aquel estropicio. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ese hombre lleva entrando un año seguramente en esta casa Kreacher… Y no sabemos cómo -contesto Harry observando el cuerpo desfallecido de Yaxley.

-Yo puedo encargarme de él, amo -le dijo al mago. -No he cumplido mis obligaciones para con esta casa.

-Yo fui el que te ordené que marcharas a Hogwarts -le dijo Harry evitando cualquier ataque por parte del viejo elfo doméstico. -De momento, adecenta un poco la casa, Kreacher.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry? -le preguntó Ginny dejándose caer en su hombro. -Con esos dos hechizos estará más de un día inconsciente.

-Enviaremos un aviso a Kingsley, ellos sabrán que hacer -afirmó Harry.

[…]

Tras mandar el aviso con Kreacher, ni tan si quiera pasaron media hora enfrente del desmayado mortífago, ya que en poco tiempo, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia en funciones se personó en el domicilio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? -preguntó con gesto preocupado.

Una vez que este le hubo contado todo lo sucedido, el antiguo auror los tranquilizó.

-Seguramente encontrara la forma de entrar al aparecerse junto a vosotros el año pasado. Nos lo llevaremos al Ministerio para interrogarlo y os apostaremos un auror en la puerta. No admitiré un no por respuesta.


	11. Capítulo IX: Padrino y ahijado

**CAPÍTULO IX: PADRINO Y AHIJADO**

Harry observó con entereza como el grupo de aurores se llevaba encadenado a Yaxley, que aún estaba inconsciente tras los dos potentes hechizos por los que había sido alcanzado. El Ministro de Magia en funciones fue el último en abandonar Grimmauld Place con un gesto de nostalgia dibujado en su rostro.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos este sitio -le dijo a Harry y a Ginny. -Recuerda Harry, que el legítimo propietario de esto, te lo legó a ti, haciendo que tú que seas el único que pueda entrar aquí. No lo olvides nunca.

Dicho esto, se giró sobre sí mismo y salió al rellano que terminaba en unas irregulares escaleras. Antes de desaparecerse, le dedicó a la pareja unas últimas palabras:

-Os dejaré aquí apostado a Marck Slethian -afirmó, -es muy competente y no entrara en la casa. Aun así, deberíamos de ir pensando en algún tipo de defensa si vais a pasar aquí mucho tiempo -aconsejó.

Ambos lo despidieron alzando la mano y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. No hacía ni una hora que habían llegado a aquella casa y ya habían tenido serios problemas. Harry nada más que hacía preguntarse cuánto tiempo habría estado entrando aquel sujeto allí. Por suerte, hacía ya muchos meses que aquella casa no escondía ningún objeto de valor.

Pasados unos segundos, el mago se fijó en que tanto Ginny como él estaban completamente sudando, incluso habían empezado a hiperventilar de nuevo. La pelirroja tenía sus ojos clavados en su rostro, que ahora se giraba en dirección al de ella. En aquel momento, Harry Potter comprendió el por qué se había enamorado de ella. La menor de los Weasley era una combatiente feroz, una chica valiente que no se venía abajo por muy grandes que fueran los problemas. Lo había demostrado allí mismo, con el feroz hechizo que había impactado de lleno en el pecho del mortífago.

-Parece que vivimos en constante peligro -le dijo a su acompañante mientras se acercaban poco a poco hasta fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

-Atraes el peligro, Harry Potter -contestó en un susurro pasando sus brazos por encima de su cuello para después unir sus labios a los suyos.

El mago sintió un escalofrío de alegría recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras chica le sonreía con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. De nuevo, se unieron en un beso que para ambos fue eterno. Esta vez, Harry pudo sentir como la lengua de la chica avanzaba inexorable en busca de la suya.

Nervioso, rodeó con sus brazos la cadera de la chica, que soltó una especie de gruñido al notar los brazos del mago. Con decisión, la pareja llegó hasta el salón y se tendieron en el sofá, besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente.

Todo parecía ir de perlas hasta que un nuevo crujido los hizo sobresaltarse. Asustado, Harry agarró de nuevo su varita pero se relajó al ver a Kreacher en la entrada a la sala.

-¿Desea el amo que los deje solos? -le dijo mientras el chico observaba un destello de picardía en los ojos del elfo.

-Con que te quedes arriba bastará, Kreacher.

No tuvo que decir nada más, pues el viejo elfo doméstico se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tras esto, Harry afrontó de nuevo la situación. Y si, tenia que afrontarla porque tal y como se estaban sucediendo las cosas, acabaría siendo aquella su primera vez, cosa que le ponía bastante nervioso. Por otro lado, tampoco sabía si Ginny ya tenía experiencia o no. El terreno era tan incierto que era imposible tener nada por cierto.

Sumido en tales dudas, se dirigió al sofá donde Ginny lo esperaba con una mirada ardiente que delataba pasión. El dragón interior de Harry rugió con muchísima fuerza. La joven se había quitado los zapatos y descalza, separó un poco las piernas para que el mago pudiera encajarse y seguir besándola.

El cuerpo de este reaccionó casi enseguida a los besos y las caricias de la joven, provocando la misma una abultada erección. Con acompasados movimientos de cadera, Ginny comenzó a rozarse suavemente con Harry, el cual tuvo que quitarse las gafas pues comenzaban a empañársele. Con gesto divertido y sabiendo entonces que ella tenía más experiencia, notó como la chica metía la mano en el interior de su pantalón, acariciándole la punta de su sexo con sumo cuidado.

-¿Estás preparado?

Por toda respuesta, Harry soltó un gruñido propio de un gato. Ginny soltó una carcajada divertida para posteriormente besar al mago mientras que con un movimiento vertical de arriba abajo lo masturbaba.

Para Harry, el reloj se paró en aquel momento. Las horas se hicieron eternas y el silencio se levantó en su dorado trono, derrocado tan solo por el movimiento que ocasionaba la fricción de sus dos cuerpos. Desnudos y con Ginny encima de él, disfrutaron de aquella escena. Ella, con pasión, apoyando sus pies descalzos en el sofá, saltaba sobre él gimiendo cerca de su oído.

-Harry… -dijo en uno de sus últimos movimientos.

El chico notó como el cuerpo de la Weasley se tensaba por completo para caer casi desplomada sobre su pecho. Así, unidos aún pero sin ningún movimiento estuvieron durante casi una hora, desnudos, conociéndose al completo, abrazados, fundidos y formados en un solo ser. Mientras el mago sonreía pletórico, la chica dormía profundamente.

Seguramente, la pasión del momento hubiera sido provocada por la explosión a los sentidos que había supuesto aquel enfrentamiento. Extenuado, Harry sonrió a la chica cuando abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Había sido magnífico. Años después comentarían la confianza que les generó aquella escena, en la que los dos, desnudos, se volvieron a abrazar y volvieron a amarse, haciendo infinito el tiempo y el placer de los sentidos.

[…]

-¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? -preguntó Ginny al que era su novio con una sonrisa mientras los dos terminaban de vestirse. -Pronto se va a hacer de noche y tenemos que ir a visitar a Andrómeda, y mi madre no va a dejar que pasemos aquí la noche solos.

Harry afirmó en silencio mientras recapacitaba sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar. Con una sonrisa terminó el té que Krecacher les había preparado. En primer lugar, y con ayuda del elfo, limpiaron el salón y los cuartos de baño de la casa. Kreacher, por otro lado se encargó de la cocina y recibió la orden de que -aunque no lo abandonara- limpiara y ordenara el hueco que se suponía que actuaba como su hogar.

Ginny sacó de su maleta sendos productos mágicos de limpieza y con la ayuda de Harry consiguió dejar relucientes los cuartos de baño y el salón. Los dos, entre risas, se habían puesto pañuelos de color violeta y delantales para no marcharse. En un ambiente distendido, del que también participaba Kreacher con alegría, dejaron la planta de abajo reluciente, como los chorros del oro.

Tras un minuto de descanso y tras darse una ducha -aprovechando que los cuartos de baño podían volver a utilizarse-, decidieron salir en dirección a la casa de Andrómeda. Harry cogió las dos escobas para darle la suya a Ginny.

-Kreacker quiero que vigiles la casa -ordenó, -y quiero que me informes si cualquier persona, animal, fantasma o cosa intenta entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, amo.

Cuando salieron, el auror que el ministro les había proporcionado se dio la vuelta. Era un tipo joven que seguramente aún estuviera en la Escuela de Aurores. Con una sonrisa, la cual delataba que había escuchado todo lo ocurrido en el interior de la casa se despidió, desapareciéndose con un último gesto de complicidad.

El trayecto hacia la casa de los Tonks fue aún más frío ya que la noche caía con velocidad y aunque fuese verano, en Gran Bretaña solía hacer bastante fresco en la nocturnidad.

Antes de salir habían decidido volar pegados para poder ponerse la capa de invisibilidad que Harry había heredado de su padre. Aunque era un tipo de vuelo más lento, ambos se sentían más seguros bajo aquel trozo de tela tan valioso.

El vuelo duró alrededor de una hora en la que Harry y Ginny sobrevolaron Londres. Divertidos, observaron los enormes monumentos de la ciudad, prometiéndole este que algún día irían.

[…]

El timbre de la casa de la familia Tonks sonó con fuerza ante la presión de la mano de Harry sobre este. Por respeto, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Si? -dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta.

-Somos Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley -afirmó esta última con voz clara y potente.

Tras unos segundos en los que Harry supuso que la madre de Tonks estuvo dudando, abrió la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, la mujer a la que contempló Harry, no era para nada lo que hubiera esperado.

Andrómeda Tonks tenía el gesto completamente desencajado, los ojos rojos de llorar y unas enormes ojeras.

-Pasad -les dijo con una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

La casa estaba bastante sucia y desordenada. La mayoría de las fotos estaban completamente destruidas, los cristales de los marcos rotos, etcétera. Ginny miró preocupada a Harry, devolviéndole este la mirada y cogiéndole la mano. Era como si la casa estuviera completamente abandonada. ¿Era aquel un entorno propicio para su ahijado?

Entre estas dudas navegaba el mago cuando llegaron al salón. Andrómeda les ofreció asiento con una tímida sonrisa. Al lado de la butaca donde la mujer había tomado asiendo había una cuna en la que profundamente dormía un bebé paliducho, con una cabeza bastante peluda. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al vástago de Remus y Tonks. En la cabecera de la cuna, vio la única imagen que quedaba en aquella casa, destruida por el dolor: una foto de Remus, Tonks y su hijo posando sonrientes.

-¿y bien? -preguntó en un tono sorprendentemente seco Andrómeda Tonks, que ni si quiera les había ofrecido un refrigerio -cosa que aunque no era obligatoria denotaba cierta impaciencia-. -¿Para qué habéis venido?

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño notando la hostilidad del tono con la que se había expresado la madre de la difunta auror y viuda.

-Veníamos a visitar a Ted -contestó este ligeramente contrariado, -Remus y Tonks me nombraron su padrino antes de… antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts -añadió.

La bruja miró con ojos nublados al bebé dormido, fruto del amor de su hija. Tras esto, miró con severidad a Harry.

-¿Hay algún papel que lo afirme? -inquirió.

-Sí, el testamento de Remus Lupín, su legítimo padre -contestó Harry completamente desorientado por el comportamiento de su interlocutora.

Ginny le agarraba la mano con fuerza, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla.

-A mí me dejaron la custodia del niño, y no pienso separarme de él -le dijo Andrómeda, -es lo único que me queda después de la maldita guerra.

Dicho esto, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar decenas de lágrimas que cortó con ferocidad.

-No pretendo quitarle al niño, solo venía a ofrecerle mi ayuda y a pedirle permiso para que pueda verlo.

La señora Tonks soltó un bufido altanero que hizo sentó a Harry como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Piensas que voy a dejar a mi nieto en manos del culpable de la muerte de Tonks?

Tanto Harry como Ginny contuvieron la respiración tras aquel ataque. El mago abrió los ojos como platos y encolerizó de tal manera que la mano de Ginny tuvo que aferrarse con mucha afuerza a la suya para que no cogiera la varita.

-¿Yo, culpable?

-¡Si! ¡Tú, Harry James Potter! ¡Te erguiste estandarte de una causa por la que apenas has luchado dejándome viuda y sin mi preciada hija! -gritó.

El elevado tono de la discusión hizo que el niño se despertase y empezara a llorar, asustado más que otra cosa.

-¡Usted debería de saber perfectamente que todos estuvimos en riesgo de morir! -contestó Harry bastante irritado.

-¿Tú? ¿A punto de morir? ¡Mira donde estás Potter! ¿Acaso has muerto? ¡Tu no hacías falta en este mundo! ¡No tenías a nadie a quien cuidar!

El mago tuvo que respirar profundamente controlando la enorme furia que le corría por las venas. Incluso Ginny tenía la mirada completamente encendida de rabia. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de soltar todos aquellos improperios? El llano del niño se hizo cada vez más potente, tanto que los gritos de su abuela en dirección a la pareja que tenía frente a sí eran inaudibles. Con velocidad, cogió al niño y lo acunó entre sus brazos hasta que lo calmó.

-Fuera de mi casa, Ted está en buenas manos. Si quieres verlo, tendrán que obligarme en un tribunal. ¡Fuera!

Harry y la menor de los Weasley se levantaron de sus asientos, no se rebajarían al nivel de aquella nueva arpía.


	12. Capítulo independiente III: Departamento

**CAPÍTULO INDEPENDIENTE III: DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA**

En aquellos días posteriores a la guerra, tras el día de la Gran Derrota, el departamento de Seguridad Mágica era un absoluto descontrol. Squire Robinson, antiguo auror de unos sesenta años -mano derecha de Kingsley en la Primera Guerra Mágica y viejo conocido del difunto Alastor Moody- fue nombrado Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, teniendo que lidiar por tanto con el caos imperante. Aunque posteriormente lo criticarían porque había sido elegido a dedo, lo cierto es que durante las primeras horas consiguió realizar una enorme purga de trabajadores que se encontraban bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius. De hecho, sus primeros informes denotaban la gran podredumbre que reinaba en el Ministerio.

Squire era un tipo bastante serio, con unos modales chapados a la antigua. Un superviviente nato de la Primera Guerra Mágica que se había refugiado en Estados Unidos por la amenaza del por entonces corrupto Ministerio de magia en la Segunda Guerra Mágica por la amenaza hacia sus hijos, ya que se había casado con una muggle africana. Según sus más allegados su principal destreza recaía en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. De hecho, Albus Dumbledore, en el año 1 997 le había ofrecido el puesto de profesor, a lo cual se había negado por suponer un enorme peligro a su integridad física.

Robinson, Squire Robinson, tenía un carácter militar -si tuviéramos que definirlo de alguna manera- todos los que le conocían se ponían bastante tensos en su presencia, por su habilidad y por su gran capacidad legeremántica. Esbelto, flacucho y con enormes dotes de mando, había dedicado gran parte de su vida a la persecución de magos oscuros. Educadoen Hogwarts y contemporáneo del viejo Ojoloco, se vio obligado a huir en 1 998 a los Estados Unidos de América.

En su despacho, delante de un enorme ventanal -hechizado para que el mismo tuviera vistas-, había un enorme escritorio de madera con sendos rollos de pergaminos. Cansado, dejó la pluma en el tintero y miró su reloj de muñeca, el cual era de oro.

-Las doce y media -dijo en un susurro mientras maldecía para sus adentros el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando había aceptado el puesto de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, había creído, erróneamente, que aunque el trabajo fuera duro, no iba a llegar a tales extremos.

El viejo auror sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un paquete de tabaco arrugado para llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca. Junto a la primera calada se recostó en su asiento. Estaba completamente extenuado, el día había sido bastante largo y aun quedaban un par de informes por revisar. El humo se perdió, difuminándose por toda la habitación. Con los ojos en blanco respondió a los dos toques que dieron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Justo al terminar de dar su consentimiento, apareció la señorita Persian Portis,la secretaria del Ministro de Magia en funciones.

-Señor Robinson, el ministro desea verle en su despacho.

-¿Qué quiere ahora ese mandón de Kingsley?

-No estoy autorizada, ni tengo esa información-respondió esta sonriendo ante el tono cascarrabias de su interlocutor.

Persian era una chica joven que rondaría los veinte años. Además de ser una trabajadora leal y concienciada con la causa, era bastante atractiva. Tenía una sonrisa espectacular y sabía sacarse partido.

Divertida, le dedicó una última mirada al Jefe de los Aurores y se marchó. Pocos minutos después, refunfuñando, se levantó de su silla para salir. Al cerrar la puerta, le dio a la cerradura un toque con su varita haciendo que esta crujiera. Si por algo se caracterizaba, era por extremar las medidas de seguridad.

El despacho del ministro no quedaba muy lejos, de hecho se encontraban en la misma planta. A paso ligero y aferrando con fuerza su varita, cruzó los pocos metros de separación y entro en el despacho de Kingsley Shaclebolt sin llamar si quiera.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -preguntó en tono severo.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio a un Kingsley bastante serio y algo más delgado. Squire suponía que el trabajo duro en el Ministerio le estaba dando más de un problema. El Jefe de Aurores recordaba que en los tiempos posteriores a la Primera Guerra, el Ministerio había tenido mucho que hacer debido a las contínuas desapariciones derivadas de ajustes de cuentas.

-Ha comenzado -afirmó el Ministro.

-¿A qué te refieres Schalebolt?

-Ventiliatta Jarret, la Jefe del departamento de control y regulación de Criaturas Mágicas ha desaparecido en un bosque Escocés, no muy lejos del Lago Ness.

-¿Extraño, no?

-Si, jamás se ha percibido actividad mágica por allí.

-¿Ahora sí?

-No, eso es lo extraño.

Squire le dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras le daba vueltas a la situación. Era poco menos que interesante.

-¿No llevaba escolta?

-No, no hay suficiente personal para eso.

-Deberías de hacer algo.

Kingsley hizo caso omiso al requerimento de Squire.

-Tenemos el testimonio de un muggle. Está bastante impactado por lo sucedido. Dice que oyó gritos.

-¿Nombre?

-Joseph Cruckflood, desciende de la nobleza de York.

-Vaya, un noble… -dijo Squire con una sonrisa, -deberemos de sacarle toda la información que podamos.

-Céntrate en los medios legales.

El viejo auror asintió con la cabeza. Como todo buen Slytherin, aunque de ideales limpios, era bastante astuto y pensaba, al igual que Maquiavelo, que el fin justifica los medios. Hecho que le había granjeado respeto y temor a partes iguales.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

Kingsley sonrió y sacó un viejo cuaderno que Squire supo de momento que era. Sonrió y terminó de fumarse el cigarro.

-Es un traslador, tienes tres segundos. Ahora dos. Buena suerte.

-Maldita sea -masculló mientras agarraba con velocidad el viejo cuaderno.

Justo en ese momento, el traslador se activó dando paso a una vertiginosa espiral que hizo desaparecer por completo a Squire Robinson. Aún en su despacho, el Ministro de Magia en funciones observó con cara de circunstancias las cenizas esparcidaspor la abrupta desaparición.

-Buena suerte -susurró Kingsley Shaclebolt antes de volverá enfrascarse en sus pergaminos.

[…]

El viaje fue estremecedor, pero más estremecedor fue la bocanada de aíre frío que Squire sintió al volver a apoyar sus pies en el suelo.

-Bienvenido señor Robinson, estábamos esperándole -dijo una voz que provenía de un lugar indeterminado no muy lejano.

Este saludó con la mano al auror que tenía justo en frente suya mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante. Pensativo, intentó acordarse del nombre de su interlocutor, pero fue imposible. Aunque le daba importancia a los hombres que tenía a su mando, era incapaz de acordarse de los nombres de sus subordinados.

-¿Dónde está el señor Cruckflood? -preguntó el superior mirando a su alrededor en "alerta permanente".

-Un poco más adelante -dijo señalando el lugar exacto, -el Ministro nos ha ordenado montar un destacamento permanente.

Juntos caminaron durante cuatro o cinco minutos -que Squire aprovechó para fumarse otro cigarro- hasta llegar a un campamento improvisado con tres tiendas de campañas. El auror reconoció a cuatro de sus hombres y a un quinto, que supuso que sería el desciende de York.

-Buenas noches, soy Squire y soy el jefe de policía del condado -saludó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al viejo Thomas? -contestó el anciano decrépito con curiosidad. Tenía los ojos saltones y un aspecto bastante anciano. -¿Se ha jubilado?

-En efecto -contestó el auror disimulando. No tenía ganas de tener que llamar al destacamento de reversión de accidentes mágicos, por lo que ocultarían a toda costa su condición. -Dígame, ¿qué ha escuchado?

-Los gritos de una mujer que pedía socorro -contestó. -Eran bastante claros, aunque aquí con la cantidad de lobos que ahí y que aúllan con fuerza, es complicado gritar por encima de ellos.

-¿No decía nada en particular? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-No,lo cierto es que parecían ser exclamaciones de terror y de socorro.

-Está bien señor Crucflood, ¿le importaría quedarse aquí para poder garantizar su seguridad?

Este afirmó en silencio con la cabeza.

-Chicos, uno de vosotros vendrá conmigo. Haremos una barrida rápido por la zona y esperaremos a mañana. Vamos.

Uno de sus subordinados se acercó a él sonriéndole. Squire, que admiraba la valentía le dio una palmada en el hombro para después cubrirse el rostro con la capucha de la capa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

-Si entramos en problemas y no tenemos escapatoria física, no dudes en Aparecerte -ordenó.

El viento corría con fuerza y el frío y la humedad calaban hasta los huesos. Con gesto severo y serio, superior y subordinado andaban a toda velocidad alumbrando con las varitas el camino a seguir.

Tardaron pocos minutos en descubrir la primera pista.

-Señor a mi izquierda veo huellas.

-Está bien, quédate quieto mientras las observo y aumenta la potencia de iluminación.

-Pero señor podríamos desvelar nuestra posici…

-Es una orden, chico.

Con más luz que antes, el viejo auror se agachó con rapidez -para su edad- y observó el número de huellas, su frescura, etcétera.

-Hay tres tipos de huellas y una de ellas deja de ser visible en este revoltijo. Parece que hubo una especie de pelea. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que no se enfrentó a magos. ¿Pero por qué no uso magia?

El auror más joven se encogió de hombros. Mientras,Squire recordó que tenía que haberle preguntado al ministro el por qué de la estadía de la trabajadora ministerial en aquel bosque.

-Sigamos.

Avanzaron pocos minutos más hasta un claro dentro del bosque.

-Señor, hay marcas en los árboles.

Curioso,Squire se acercó a uno de ellos y observó lo que parecían ser cortes bastante profundos.

-Aquí si hubo una pelea. De hecho aparecen las huellas de la que presumo será la víctima y desaparec… ¡Joder! -exclamó el auror que por poco pierde el equilibrio debido a un bulto en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

Cuando el chico miró, bajando la mirada en dirección al suelo, encontró a un ser humano tendido, inerte. El único problema era que no era normal, ya que tenía más pelo de la cuenta y el morro mucho más prominente que la media.

-Hoy no es luna llena, ¿verdad? -dijo Squire mirando al cielo.

-No señor…


	13. Capítulo X: El Tribunal del Wizengamot

**CAPÍTULO X: EL TRIBUNAL DEL WIZENGAMOT**

-¡Os dije que no fuerais solos! -les grito Molly Weasley a Harry y a su hija cuando los vio aparecer montados en sus escobas. -¡Kingsley ha estado aquí para contarnos lo que ha sucedido! ¿Pero es que acaso…?

-Mamá conseguimos aturdirlo -dijo Ginny con resignación mientras se echaba la escoba al hombro.

-Eso no es una excusa para que no os regañe -contestó malhumorada. -Y a ti también Harry querido, ya eres de la familia.

Ante este comentario Ginny se ruborizó ligeramente y Harry tosió más fuerte de la cuenta para después comenzar a andar en dirección a la irregular edificación que hacía las veces de casa.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina para después correr a abrazarle. -¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha pasado algo? -esto último lo intercambió con sucesivas miradas a los rostros de Ginny y el mago.

-Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un mortífago sin nosotros colega -dijo Ron con una sonrisa quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Hemos tenido suerte -contestó Harry en tono apático.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada.

Hermione y Ron cruzaron una mirada de curiosidad con Ginny, que por lo bajo y mediante señas les hizo entender que después hablarían.

-Por cierto, Harry, ¿qué tal con Ted Lupin? -añadió la señora Weasley.

Este esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras cogía los tenedores con las manos, olvidándose por completo de usar su varita esta vez.

-Está bien -contestó.

En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba. Ni si quiere le había dado tiempo a observar los rasgos de su ahijado. Le hubiera gustado cogerlo en brazos y pasárselo a Ginny, verlo de cerca, cuidarlo en definitiva como gesto de agradecimiento a sus padres.

Lo único que Harry tenía en mente eran los gritos de Andrómeda desquiciada por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Ginny y Harry habían salido a paso ligero y se habían montado en sus escobas con la intención de no volver más. Al fin y al cabo, para él no era una gran pérdida. Aunque si estaba dispuesto a luchar por el pequeño Teddy.

Apartados, la menor de los Weasley les contó a Hermione y a su hermano lo que había sucedido en casa de los Tonks. La primera, escandalizada, miró a Harry con una pizca de tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada -le dijo Hermione mientras ambos ayudaban a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa. -El dolor seguramente le estará haciendo buscar un pretexto por la muerte de su esposo y de Tonks.

Harry afirmó en silencio. Aunque el argumento de Hermione era plenamente válido, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había sentido a lo largo de los dos o tres últimos años y que había conseguido hacer desaparecer poco después de la caída de Voldemort había vuelto con fuerza al ver el rostro marcado por la desesperación de aquella mujer. Al fin y al cabo, Harry pensaba que al haberse erguido el representante del bando de "la luz", las bajas del mismo eran todas por su culpa. De hecho, hasta los consejos y expresiones de sus más allegados eran un bálsamo inútil para la tristeza que le embargaba.

Desorientado, dejó caer con ayuda de su varita el último plato en la mesa y comenzaron a comer todos. Harry, apático, se sentó entre Ginny y Katherinna Moody, la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Vamos chico -le decía mientras cogía un enorme muslo de pollo y lo despedazaba con los dientes, -bastante has tenido tú perdiendo a tus padres, a tu padrino y teniéndote que enfrentar con Voldemort.

Pero le habían dicho tantas veces aquellas mismas palabras, que apenas tenían efecto. Sonrió casi divertido al observar como todos contemplaban el repugnante espectáculo que estaba dando la profesora comiéndose el pollo como un verdadero animal. Esta levantó la mirada al notar todos los ojos de la reunión clavados en su ser.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo con la boca llena de aceite y especias, -¿estoy manchada?

-Un poco en los labios -dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa señalándose la comisura de los labios. En realidad, era mentira, estaba completamente llena de restos de comida.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante lo irónico de la situación. ¿Aquella mujer les iba a dar clases? Aunque era cierto que él y sus amigos habían tenido relaciones más estrechas de lo normal con sus profesores, aquello ya era demasiado.

En medio de estas cavilaciones, la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dar paso a Arthur Weasley. Tenía gesto de cansancio, pero sonreía tímidamente. Cuando se sentó y hubo saludado a todos, como era costumbre se acercó a Harry.

-Me han contado que Ginny y tú os habéis sabido defender muy bien -le dijo en un susurro.

Harry sonrió a la par que el señor Weasley se aclaraba la voz. Momento en el cual resto guardaba silencio pues era gesto de nuevas noticias.

-Mañana tendrá lugar la primera vista en el Tribunal del Wizengamot -afirmó. -Yaxley será uno de los acusados. El Ministerio está acuñando un nuevo término para designar a los mortífagos, los cuales van a ver restringidos sus derechos.

-"¿Restgggingidos?" -preguntó curiosa Fleur, que estaba sentado junto a Bill.

-En efecto. Se podrá utilizar la poción veritaserum o la legeremancia. El tribunal ha estado a punto de aceptar la tortura con la maldición cruciatus, pero el Ministro se ha negado a tiempo.

Con parsimonia se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca.

-¡Por cierto! Que despiste… -dijo levantándose de su asiento para coger la capa que había dejado colgada en el perchero de la entrada. De la misma cogió un pergamino con el sello ministerial y se la entregó a Harry. -Ginny y tú tendréis que ir mañana a la vista en calidad de testigos, ya que se le acusa de allanamiento de morada, por supuesto. Tú ya conoces la sala, Harry.

Al mago le vino a la mente aquella sala circular con todos los dementores en el techo, esperando su parte. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha sido de los dementores, señor Weasley? -preguntó.

-Si te soy sincero, en el Ministerio no tenemos noticias de ellos. Hay otras criaturas como vámpiros que si nos están dando problemas. Pero los licántropos y los dementores están completamente desaparecidos -contestó. -No es un tema que le preocupe actualmente al Ministerio -añadió. -Aunque en lo referente a los licántropos, me han comentado que en una investigación han encontrado a un hombre semi-transformado, algo bastante extraño si me lo permitís.

Tras aquel interesante flujo de información y completamente saciados, todos se levantaron con intención de quitar la mesa.

-No os preocupéis, lo haré yo -dijo Percy con una flamante sonrisa ante la atenta y apacible mirada de Katherinna Moody.

Harry bufó impasible ante aquellos gestos y subió a la habitación de Ron junto con George, Hermione y Ginny. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no compartían una charla como aquella, de amigos.

Al llegar, Ron abrió las ventanas y Hermione hizo un embrujo meteorológico para que bajara un poco la temperatura, pues aún hacía calor.

-¿Qué vais a decir mañana en la vista? -dijo Ron. -Seguro que la sala estará plagada de aurores.

George sonrió, aunque con un poco de apatía, por lo que Harry pudo notar. Tras la muerte de Fred no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no gastaba bromas, ni si quiera llegaba a proferir una carcajada.

-No sé -contestó Ginny. -Supongo que Harry que tiene más experiencia -bromeó, -sabrá que decir.

Harry la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido olvidando por aquella noche la escena en la casa de los Tonks.

-A mí, en la vista de hace tres años no me dejaron hablar -informó. -De hecho gracias a Dumbledore no me expulsaron. Si hubiera sido por mí….

-Vais a presenciar la primera vista de lo que "El Profeta" denomina la segunda persecución mágica -inquirió Hermione.

-¿Persecución mágica? -dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.

-Si, listo. De hecho, tras la primera guerra, el Ministerio aumentó muchísimo el número de aurores y dio permisos para matar sin contemplaciones a los mortífagos. El profesor Binns, si, a ese al que no escucháis, dijo en una clase que la gestión de aquella época fue duramente críticada porque llegaron a matar a gente que posteriormente se demostró que era inocente.

-No creo que Kingsley deje que pase esta vez…

-Kinsgley es un ministro en funciones, está ahí como un muñeco de paja. El Wizengamot es el que maneja el asunto, Ronald -afirmó Hermione. -Y además, "El Profeta" dice que Emereld Velith, la nueva Presidenta, es bastante dura y conservadora.

-Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella.

-No me extraño -Hermione sonrió, -ha estado los últimos diez años de su vida en la escuela de las Brujas de Salem, dando encantamientos me parece. Pero lo más curioso de esta noche es lo que ha dicho tu padre sobre esa semi-transformación.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry.

-¿No os acordáis de la clase que nos dio Snape en tercero sobre los licántropos?

-Bueno…

-Pues afirmaba que la transformación es tan poderosa que ninguna sustancia ni ningún hechizo puede parar el proceso en sí. Por lo que es imposible que se quede a medias.

-Eso se lo dejaremos a Katherinna Moody este año -dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco al escucharse de nuevo los crujidos de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué eso? -dijo Hermione casi asustado.

-Clases personales de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry, el cual soltó una carcajada.

[…]

La pareja se tuvo que levantar sorprendentemente temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a la vista. Decidieron salir con casi una hora de antelación para no perder detalle de aquel importante acontecimiento. El señor Weasley los invitó a desayunar en una cafetería cercana a la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio. Más tarde, los tres se apretujaron en la cabina telefónica para adentrarse en las profundidades de Londres.

-Buenas tardes -les dijo la recepcionista del Ministerio, -deben de dejar aquí sus varitas y colgarse esta chapa, por favor.

Los dos chicos hicieron caso -Arthur no pues él era trabajador-y bajaron en el ascensor hasta la Sala del Tribunal. Cuando Harry miró hacia el techo suspiró aliviado al no encontrar ni rastro de los dementores. Ginny se quedó enmudecida ante la cantidad de personas que había allí. Kingsley, que presidía aquella "ceremonia" los saludó con la mano.

-Yo me voy chicos, tengo trabajo, nos vemos cuando termine.

Cuando tomaron asiento en un espacio reservado donde ponía "Testigos", Harry pudo observar a cuatro personas -entre las que se encontraba Yaxley- con la cabeza agachada y fuertemente encadenados. Además, por cada silla había una pareja de aurores.

-¿Quiénes son? -le preguntó Ginny agarrándole la mano.

-Uno es Yaxley, a los otros no los conozco. No creo que fueran muy cercanos a Voldemort.

El murmulló que se había formado en la sala enmudeció ante los tres golpes que dio en la mesa Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro.

-Da comienzo la primera vista para la erradicación de la organización criminal formada por Tom Riddle en la segunda mitad del siglo XX.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Tom Riddle. Por supuesto no fue el único, ya que hacía años que nadie llamaba así a Voldemort. Incluso los cuatro acusados levantaron la mirada.

El juicio fue una sucesión de preguntas a los mismos que negaron con rotundidad durante más de una hora. Nadie excepto Ginny y Harry parecía inmutarse.

-Los juicios de este tipo siempre son así -dijo un mago anciano que estaba sentado a su lado. -Yo estuve en el juicio de los Lestrange y algunos en un primer momento también lo negaron todo.

-Como el Tribunal del Wizengamot sabe que estáis mintiendo, se procederá a suministraros veritaserum.

Dicho esto, los aurores hicieron que todos tragasen el líquido verdoso que guardaban en frascos pequeños.

-Repetiré la pregunta: ¿Formasteis parte del grupo denominado Mortífagos y trabajasteis bajo las órdenes de Voldemort de manera libre?

-Si -contestaron los tres al unísono.

-¿A cuánta gente habéis matado a lo largo de todos vuestros años junto al señor Tenebroso?.

-Veinte, diencinueve, cuarenta y ocho -el último que habó fue Yaxley, que incluso llegó a sonreír ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-A ti, Yaxley, se te acusa de allanar la morada del señor Harry James Potter. Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, póngase en pie. ¿Es cierto que ayer vieron al acusado entrar en su domicilio?

Los chicos afirmaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo lo hizo, Yaxley?

-Hace muchos meses, Harry Potter y sus amigos, traidores todos a la sangre, llegaron al Ministerio por algún motivo que ahora desconozco. Cuando se marchaban -esto lo dijo en tono irónico, -pude unirme a ellos y encontrar su domicilio. La puerta no estaba cerrada con ningún encantamiento excesivamente prodigioso y pude abrirla sin ningún problema. Además, he estado viviendo allí, en la casa de los Black durante meses y meses.

-Puede sentarse señor Potter.

-¿Algo más que deba decirnos, Yaxley?

-Sí. ¡Nosotros matamos a Lucius Malfoy! ¡Nosotros mataremos a todo aquel que traicionara y venciese al Señor Tenebroso! ¡Porque aunque ya no este aquí, pervive en nuestro interior como nuestra único Señor! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS HARRY POTTER! ¡TÚ Y TODA TU ESTIRPE!


End file.
